


Journey

by Perching_Owl



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dealing with trauma and grief, Developing Friendship, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, I took a few liberties with canon and verse 2, Lack of Communication, M/M, Post-Episode Ignis Verse 2, Road Trips, Roommates, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-16 00:45:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 39,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14801130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perching_Owl/pseuds/Perching_Owl
Summary: After Zegnatus Keep and Noctis walking into the crystal voluntarily, there is barely any time left for grief or even getting to know Ravus Nox Fleuret better, but somehow Ignis finds himself spending more and more time with the prince as they start to prepare the world for the oncoming darkness.





	1. Tenebrae

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think any archive warnings apply, but I am not entirely sure. What definitely does apply is the tag of canon divergence. I wrote quite bit after playing Episode Ignis for the first when my mind was still too hyped to get canon and verse 2 straight.

The first time Ignis wakes up after Zegnatus Keep, Prompto and Gladio are immediately at his side. Prompto's hand is warm against his shoulder while Gladio's arm against his back is solid. He shakes both off, especially when Prompto vehemently states that Ignis should probably stay in bed, considering recent absorption of magical, godly energy, near death by it and then recovery via the king's magic. Ignis ignores such sage advice. Instead he settles for doing his job - meaning gathering information, sharing intel and proposing strategies. So they talk about their respective travels, he tells them about the vision he had and then they make plans. They need the world to know what is going to happen. The shadows grow longer, the room darker and the mood grimmer.  
   
When they finally part, it is close to ten in the evening and Ignis is exhausted. Perhaps Prompto's advice had been more sound than he would have liked to believe. He declines the offer of proper dinner in favour of a slice of toast and some water. As soon as Prompto and Gladio are gone and he has eaten, Ignis falls back onto the bed, not even bothering with sheets.  
   
The next time he wakes up, it's light outside. With the recent shift to longer nights this means, it's probably close to noon. It means he wasted the morning sleeping. Then again he should give his body some time to rest. He feels sore - either from sleeping too much or sitting around for too long yesterday. Another possibility he chooses not to think about is the soreness being an aftereffect of using the ring.  
   
Ignis sighs, then sits up. He straightens his glasses because apparently he had slept with them. Well, they needed to be cleaned anyway.  
   
'You are wake,' the voice is deep, smooth and startles the shit out of Ignis.  
   
'You…,' Ignis replies, ingrained formality and politeness coming to his defence. 'It's - I did not expect you here, Commander.'  
   
Ravus inclines his head in agreement. Even though he hasn't been expected, he looks like he belongs in the chair at the foot of Ignis' bed. He has one legged crossed over the other, his elbows are comfortably resting on the armrest and his fingers are steepled. All in all he looks like what Prompto probably would call Villain Pose ™. But Ravus' face, especially his eyes, are soft or rather tired and sad. There are shadows underneath them - not outright rings, but close enough for royalty - and his clothing though without dirt is baggy from wear.  
   
Ravus inhales deeply, then says, eyes wandering away from Ignis and to the window: 'I spoke with the shield in the morning. Apparently you have been scheming yesterday.'  
   
'I wouldn't call it scheming. Planning, certainly.'  
   
'I want to be part of it - may it be scheming or planning. You could use my expertise.'  
   
Ignis is surprised. He had only hoped Ravus would help and had thought it would need a lot more convincing to work towards their common goal of fighting the darkness. He replies, surprise not entirely gone from his voice, 'I- Thank you. Your help will be needed and very much appreciated.'  
   
'It will be in a worded into an agreement though. The people need reassurance in systems and treaties in the face of the upcoming nights. We will need to prepare.'  
   
'I agree. We should probably get the first secretary of Accordo on board as well. I will talk to her soon.'  
   
Ravus nods. He doesn't say anything, but Ignis sees his shoulders slump slightly with relief. It is most likely not his place to say, but he cannot help himself, 'You should probably rest before any attempts at negotiations or wording a treaty. Both parties should be awake and alert instead of asleep or running on fumes.'  
   
Ravus snorts. 'Not running on fumes will take a long time.'  
   
'Why not take time and rest now?' Ignis asks, getting up from his bed and gesturing towards it.  
   
'Rest?' Ravus' voice rises in pitch and volume. 'I don't have time to rest - Tenebrae and Niflheim need leadership, most likely evacuation, daemons keep attacking at night and in between I have to organise my sister's memorial service without a body.' The last bit of the sentence is spat out like venom and Ignis feels the sharp reminder of Ravus' - and Noct's - loss. It's harsh and angry, laden with grief and heartbreak. It reminds him of the small prince Noctis, who had just survived the horrific daemon attack on him, but which had killed his sitter and surrogate mother. He had been angry a lot back then and Ravus' anger very much feels the same.  
   
Ignis cannot help himself and draw parallels between both princes. Both are royalty, both suffered through tremendous trauma. Both are still too young to shoulder the burden the world has hoisted upon them. There are also differences of course. Whereas Noctis had not quite grown into the role of king, Ravus had to time grow into his role and reach maturity. He has been shaped by his role as commander of the Imperial Army instead of the prince of Tenebrae. It suits him, but surrounds him like a wall of ice would. Noctis, while moody, would always be approachable, if quiet, choosing to listen. Ravus on the other hand - Ignis cannot see anyone approaching the former prince of Tenebrae with any kind of emotional matter. Yet he would need to take that role of prince after the empire had started to crumble and he had chosen to betray it.

The thought of Noctis sends a sudden pang through his heart. It will be a long time when - maybe even if and he doesn't want to think about that but it pushes into his mind - he sees his prince again. But he has done what he could do and now only waiting for Noctis remains. Waiting, and ensuring they will be prepared to battle and will safe as many people as they can along the way. He cannot grief Noctis now. What he can do is focus on the task at hand and push everything else to the back of his mind.  
   
So Ignis crosses the arms in front of his chest, settles for his best 'I'm going to make you eat this vegetable, Noctis'-stare and states, 'Well, if you want to at least make an honest attempt at being a good leader you will need to dress to impress and those clothes need washing. I can do that while you rest here. As a leader you should look capable of handling affairs and not falling asleep on your feet. Afterwards we will plan with Gladio for the daemon attacks. I will help with the arrangements for Lady Lunafreya's memorial service if you allow me to. It's a burden you needn't carry on your own.'  
   
Ravus looks at him with an unreadable expression on his face. A moment later, his expression evens out and he moves to stand up. 'You are right. I should rest, even if it is only for a short while.'  
   
He moves towards the bed when Ignis stops him. 'Your clothes need washing.'  
   
Ravus blinks. 'You want me to strip off my clothes?'  
   
'If you don't want be washed in your clothes that is.'  
   
'Don't normal people expect dinner first before being told to undress?', Ravus says with a frown.  
   
Ignis snorts, 'There is toast and a microwave meal of questionable origin.'  
   
'I shall pass then,' Ravus begins to take his clothes off. His movements are stiff as he loosens them and Ignis turns away to collect a change of clothes for himself. Rummaging through one of the bags, he also finds one of Gladio's shirts and a pair of boxers, which might fit the commander. He puts both of them on the chair at the foot of the bed before busying himself by reorganising the suitcase while Ravus changes into the clothes. 

When he hears Ravus pulling the sheets back, he turns around. The t-shirt hangs very loosely of Ravus, but at least his prothesis fits through the shirt. Ignis nods to himself, then collects the clothes from the armchair where Ravus had put them on. At least he hadn't left them on the floor like some else Ignis had cared for usually did.  
   
He walks over to the door and casts a last glance back. Ravus' breathing has already evened out.  
   
It's only later, after he has put Ravus' garments in the washing machine and water is running over him in the shower, he halts. Had Ravus been flirting with him when he made the dinner comment? With a shake of his head, Ignis pushes the thought away - flirting, what non-sense. Instead he settles for washing himself, revelling in the feeling of shampoo and cleanliness.  
   
 

~*~ 

  
   
Allowing Ravus to plan with them is a true blessing. His training in the military in Niflheim gives them a good perspective about supply lines, stationed troops and the general population of Niflheim and Tenebrae while it also provides them with more diplomatic leverage with the first secretary. Camelia Claustra is still had been sceptical at first about the unfolding events. But with the near destruction of Zegnatus Keep, the mysterious death of the emperor and daemons and magitek engines roaming in the darkness of night, the secretary lets Ignis explain his version of events. It is via phone and he cannot see her face, but he has the feeling she believes them by the end of it.  
   
In turn she tells them about the destruction of the Niflheim capital, which they had not heard about yet. It had been swallowed by the darkness whatever that meant she told them. Many people died and there were few survivors. However, some survivors spoke about seeing a daemon resembling the chancellor appearing out of the darkness and vanishing into while laughing madly.  
   
'It's a big mess,' Camelia Claustra finishes, voice tinny from the loudspeaker of the phone in the middle of the table. 'If it is only within Prince Noctis purview to defeat Starscourge and he has gone into the Crystal it might be a long time until we have a chance at defeating the darkness.'  
   
'I agree,' Ignis replies. 'We need to plan ahead.'  
   
'But, what do we do about the actual people? I mean, planning ahead is fine, but if there is nobody left,' Prompto falls silent, slightly blushing as all eyes in the room are trained on him. 'Where are they safe?'  
   
'We need to create a safe place then,' Gladio adds. 'And most preferable get a lot of people there in time to hunker down before there is no sunlight at all.'  
   
Shifting in his seat, Ignis begins to think aloud: 'The daemons are held at bay by darkness and magitek troopers can be easily dealt with by skilled people, for example the Crownsguard or Kingsglaive. Some of them could still be out there. The hunters will be a welcome help as well.'  
   
'Of the Crownsguard there is at least Cor is. We could try to get into contact with him. There is also Dave Auburnbrie for the hunters we could contact,' Gladio leans forward on the table.  
   
Ignis nods. 'That leaves us with a place.'  
   
'What about Lestallum?' Ravus speaks for the first time. 'It produces a surplus of energy, which could be harvested. Besides the lands around it are fertile - at least for now, so food production will still be possible.'  
   
'Is there a similar place in Niflheim or Tenebrae?' Claustra asks.  
   
'Regrettably not,' Ravus answers. 'Most of the energy is produced by small generators in the communities. And most likely Gralea's infrastructure will be destroyed. It will be usable for a large scale refugee camps which would provide the best protection.'  
   
'So we basically need to evacuate half of Eos to the other half of Eos, no worries, all done in the afternoon?' Prompto might have aimed for humorous, but it comes across as desperate.  
   
'No, Prompto, it will not be done in an afternoon, but that is what it amounts to,' Ignis replies.  
   
'Do you have access to the resources of Niflheim, Commander?' Claustra decides to ignore Prompto's outburst which is probably for the better.  
   
'Yes, I have access to the troop transporters and possibly the human troops as well, maybe some information.'  
   
'Will you be able to get information out to people?' Ignis asks.  
   
'Yes, it is possible, depending on where and the still existing infrastructure. We might also be able to reach out to mercenary groups. Not that we can pay them, but they might appreciate the chance of getting to a safer place.'  
   
'So, if we form a plan of evacuation, we will be able to communicate it to the population and get them from certain locations from Tenebrae to Cleigne.'  
   
'If I would be given leeway, I could prepare Lestallum for the influx of refugees,' the secretary offers. 'It will make evacuation of Accordo easier considering most of our energy is derived from the water. It has been susceptible to daemon attacks even before this darkness. There might be a few places, which can hold out for longer, but I doubt they can hold the whole population. And well- a lot of people will still die. Most routes simply do not have haven campgrounds and even if they do they are only small places.'  
   
Plans are beginning to take form and only when the battery of Prompto's phone is running low, they stop talking. Ignis' voice feels hoarse, Gladio is antsy from being cooped up in one room all day, Prompto looks even more anxious and Ravus has started taking notes at some point amidst the dispatches he has received during the day. The secretary meanwhile still sounds unflappable even after six hours of straight up planning to shift the entire population of one continent to the other as Prompto had put it.  
   
'Finally,' Gladio says. 'Look, I am going to take a look around the perimeter of the hotel.'  
   
Ravus opens his mouth, frown on his face, but Ignis is faster, 'It's alright. Take Prompto with you. Both of you need some fresh air.'  
   
Prompto plugs his phone into the socket and then leaves with Gladio and one last look back. Then the door closes, leaving Ignis alone with Ravus.  
   
Ignis is about to collect his notes when Ravus says: 'Maybe if we-'  
   
'I am going to cook,' Ignis knows it is rude to interrupt Ravus, but right now they both need to eat and he needs the relaxation cooking always brings.  
   
'Cook?' Ravus blinks, eyes wide, eyebrows raised. 'Why cook?  
   
'We need food, therefore I am going to cook.'  
   
'I am sure there is staff for it.'  
   
'Yes, but they will be busy and I can cook,' he stands up. 'You are more than welcome to join me in the kitchen.'  
   
Ravus pushes his notes and dispatches together, stands and begins to trail after Ignis like his very own personal white shadow. For a moment, Ignis is preoccupied with thinking how he is walking in front of the commander and well, prince, and usually, Ravus should be walking in the front of him, protocol and all. But then again, he knows where the kitchen is and -well, it wouldn't be weird if he walked in front of Noct.  
   
The kitchen is empty this time of night and Ignis begins to collect ingredients. He grabs what there is most of and is grateful when it makes for a decent stir-fry. He puts the vegetable down and gets started on the rice.  
   
Ravus observes him for a moment before apparently deciding not stand idly by. He begins to make hot water before he goes in search for a tea pot. Ignis meanwhile starts on the vegetables. They work in silence while Ignis slices shallots, garlic and carrots. He heats up the pan, adds oil, what he has already chopped and then begins to prepare the beans. As soon as it is hot enough, he throws in the vegetables, focusing on not burning them and adding sesame seeds and soy sauce. After the rice and the stir-fry have finished he arranges the food on the plates.  
   
Ignis breaks out of his thoughts when a cup of tea is pushed in front of him, followed by a small bowl of what appears to be yoghurt with fruits and some honey. He blinks and looks up. Apparently Ravus has prepared dessert. He is about to open his mouth, but Ravus is faster: 'Thank you for making dinner.' He frowns slightly as if the thank you across his lips has been an unusual occurrence and he needs to get used to the sound of it.  
   
'I- you are welcome. Thank you for making dessert and tea,' Ignis replies. It is probably better to say this instead of apologising for dragging the commander to the kitchen in the first place.  
   
They start eating in comfortable silence, both standing up and not wanting to sit after a day of being in a meeting. Maybe that is also why they keep silent, Ignis muses, because they spend the whole day talking and listening.  
   
Only after they have eaten more than half, Ravus says quietly: 'This is good, thank you again.'  
   
'And again, you are welcome,' Ignis hesitates before he adds. 'Cooking is something, which relaxes me, though baking would be preferable.'  
   
'The military taught me some basic cooking skills, and though I never enjoyed it, I can see the appeal of working with your hands. Tenebrae has some famous baked threats though.'  
   
'Yes, the prince once ate a pastry when visiting Lady Lunafreya. I've tried recreating it, but so far haven't quite managed.'  
   
'What does it look and taste like?'

And with that Ignis spends the remaining time of dinner talking about pastries, textures and tastes. He avoids talking about Noctis, avoids even saying his name, and Ravus doesn't pressure him, instead asking details about the dessert and other trivial matters. After dinner, they have narrowed it down to a category of pastries made for special occasions. Each of them is slightly different and with distinctive special ingredients. 

When they have finished, Ignis puts the dishes in the washer and then says: 'If you want I could wash those garments of yours again.' Then adds with a small smile: 'We had dinner this time.' He desperately wants to hide the blush spreading over his cheeks and is grateful for facing the washer. He hears the stifled snort of laughter behind him at which Ignis turns around.  
   
'It's fine,' Ravus answers, absently rubbing his left arm, 'however, you have my thanks. But we should be getting to bed. It is late after all.'  
   
'Yes. I will finish up and then will go to bed as well.'  
   
Ravus opens his mouth, closes it and then says: 'Have a good night.'  
   
'A good night to you tool,' Ignis says. Ravus gives him a nod, turns, looking somewhat stiff as he walks away. The door closes gently behind him and the advisor is left standing alone in the kitchen.  
  


~*~ 

The next few days blend into a flurry of activity. Ignis is grateful for it because there is so much to organise and so many things that need to be done. It doesn't give him much room to think about anything else. He helps Ravus establish communication between military outposts and villages, organises supply lines for troops with Gladio and makes small improvements to Prompto's evacuation plans for the civilians.

It's two days before they plan to fly out further east to Tenebrae when there is a hesitant knock on Ignis' door. A young looking private, eyes wide and lips trembling, knocks at his door. 'Sir,' she says. 'This just came. I believe. . I believe the commander wants to see it.' 

He is just short of asking why she hasn't delivered it to him, but something about her demeanour tells him she is afraid and whatever it is, it has shocked her. So he takes the dispatch, printed on a slip of fine paper and reads. 

TENEBRAE ATTACKED STOP FENESTALA MANOR BURNING STOP CASUALTIES UNCLEAR STOP NEED HELP URGENT STOP

He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, paper crumbling in his hands. Maybe it is better when it comes from him when he tells Ravus what has transpired. 

Standing up he makes his way to the outside where Ravus is busy talking with one of the engineers, apparently about fuel consumption. 

'Commander, I need to speak to you,' Ignis says. Ravus nods, but his attention is still mostly on the engineer, who only briefly had faltered when Ignis approached. 

He waits for a moment, then adds. 'It's urgent.' 

Apparently his tone makes the difference because Ravus eyes shoot to him. He then nods, crease appearing between his eyebrows and he finishes the talk with the engineer quickly. 

'Yes?' Ravus asks as soon as they are roughly out of earshot from everyone. He rubs his left elbow in something that could be read as nervousness.

Ignis pauses then says. 'I'm sorry there has been an attack on Tenebrae.' He gives Ravus the slip of paper. 

Ravus pales, his face losing all colour. For a moment Ignis is afraid he has to step forward and catch the commander. Ravus composes himself though as his eyes scan the text once, then twice and then for a third time.  
   
'The manor-' he starts, then presses his lips. He closes his eyes and pain passes over his face. It isn't quite gone when he opens them again. 'We need to evacuate as many people as we can in the shortest amount of time.'  
   
'Of course,' Ignis replies. He doesn't add that this has been what they had been doing - planning - all along. With a sigh he looks around. People are hurrying about, all of them afraid, angry or anything in between. Most of the people carry boxes and luggage, some are obviously issuing orders while mechanics and engineers spend time arguing over repairs. It's a big mess, but somehow it is working and he knows they will be able to work even harder if given the proper incentive. 

For a moment he hesitates, then says softly, 'I will do my best to ensure we depart tomorrow morning.' 

Ravus nods. His gaze drops to the slip of paper. He sighs, then pulls his shoulders up. 'Nine will be need to be enough. We cannot afford to not load enough provisions and run out of them halfway across the ocean or shortly afterwards. I doubt we will be needing as many as we pack.' 

Ignis nods. So many people have died, especially in Gralea. They haven't been able to contact most of what lies beyond the empire's capital. Of course they are still trying, but in the end they have settled for evacuating whoever they can reach. Furthermore they settled for having regular flights to and from evacuation points in Tenebrae. If people made it through they will have means to keep the lights on, well-stocked provisions and an oppurtunity to get to safer places. 

Ignis sighs, 'Nine it is then.'  
   
'Inform me of any news you might have.'  
   
Ignis nods at the commander's words before saying. 'Don't hesitate to call me either if something happens.'  
   
'I will,' Ravus replies, but Ignis thinks it is much more like him not to call at all. It leaves him with a bitter taste in his mouth that he is leaving the other one to his pain and not making even attempt to ease it. But there is so much other things that needed doing and especially with his expertise he knows he can help.

In the evening there is a knock on his door. Frowning Ignis opens it and finds Prompto standing there, looking tense and sad, which has become the norm for the young man.  
   
'Come in.'  
   
'Thank you,' Prompto is uneasy and Ignis would like to know why because quite frankly it is late and he just doesn't have much time to pack.  
   
'So,' Prompto starts again. 'I just wanted to tell you . . .' He stops, then sighs before continuing, 'Thank you. For letting me travel with you. I know it is not something, which is important right now, but I felt like I should say it. So there it is - thank you for letting me travel with you.'  
   
'Prompto,' Ignis is surprised. He hasn't thought that this would be what would come out of Prompto's mouth. He wants to speak, but Prompto holds his hand up.  
   
'Uh, nothing to say necessary. It is just I wanted you to know I appreciated always being able to count on you. And -' he holds his hand up, then grins though it looks slightly forced. 'I want you to know I don't mind you doing the same. Counting on me that is. I will always help you.'  
   
'I appreciate you telling me this even though I am fine,' Ignis' voice is even, meaning Prompto will hopefully not spot the lie. He isn't fine - he is far from it, but thinking about that now will be like lighting a powder keg. Furthermore, given time, he will manage. He always has. Somehow. But it is not anything he is going to share with Prompto.  
   
Prompto's eyes are sad, but he nods. Ignis feels like he should have done a better job of convincing Prompto, but he cannot decide if the blonde has known him for long enough to call his bluff or if his mask his slipping. However, the gunslinger knows him well enough to not press. Instead Prompto smiles and then suddenly surges forward, arms coming around Ignis' chest, pulling him close.  
   
He hugs the blonde back, closing his eyes. When they break apart Prompto's eyes are suspiciously red-rimmed just as his lips tremble a little. And when he says 'Thank you again. See you in the morning', his voice sounds rough.  
   
'Sleep well, Prompto,' Ignis says as he closes the door behind the blonde.  
   
With a sigh he looks at his stuff and finishes packing. He doesn't feel like sleeping - not after speaking with Prompto - so he begins to see if someone needs help.  
  


~*~ 

In the morning Ignis hasn't slept for more than three hours and those were more like the sleep of the chronically exhausted. He can only remember once or twice Noctis pushing them so hard, but afterwards they usually dropped at one of the fancier hotels.  
   
Not so now - he has woken up from sleeping sitting up on a cargo crate which they have used as makeshift dividers. Admittedly they are not doing a stellar job, but it breaks the empty inside of the magitek transporters up and makes assigning refugees zones easier and gives everyone a bit of privacy.  
   
Gladio steps into the transporter and looks around. He tosses Ignis his bag and the other one catches it before putting it to the side. There is a little space, maybe enough for two people to lie down between the crate and the wall of the transporter and Ignis lets his bag drop there. Gladio comes over and gives him a can of Ebony, which Ignis takes with a grateful sigh.  
   
'Thanks,' he says, raising his hand with the can.  
   
'Sure thing,' Gladio leans against the crate. 'I'm worried about you, Iggy,' he says, straightforward as always.  
   
'You certainly don't hold your horses.'  
   
'Well, didn't think I needed to.' Gladio shifts, now fully focused on Ignis. 'Physically you have been through the wringer - no, don't tell me otherwise, the ring of Lucis will do that to you and you have been healed from it - and mentally - let's just leave it at you have known and cared for Noctis-'  
   
Ignis inhales sharply which stops Gladio. 'I am not speaking about him,' he says harshly and Gladio flinches.  
   
He doesn't want to - cannot - deal with this now. So he takes another gulp of Ebony, enjoying the bitterness and the caffeine flooding his system. 'Gladio,' he starts again. 'You are a valued friend of mine and we have been through a lot, but it is not over. We still have work to do - we still need to get off of the god-forsaken continent. So frankly, thank you, but not right now.'  
   
'Okay,' Gladio crosses his arms in front of his chest. 'But as soon as you need someone, talk with me. I am there for you.'  
   
'Yes, I know,' Ignis says. And then adds because he cannot stop meddling and playing mother hen. 'Please, talk with Prompto as well. I spoke with him last night and I fear we haven't cared for him as well as we should have.'  
   
Gladio gives him an odd look before replying, 'Prompto sleeps in the same room as me. At the moment I feel I can better gauge his emotional state than yours, specs.'  
   
Ignis nods, then empties his can of black gold and throws it back at Gladio, who catches it. 'Well, make yourself useful. We can still help with the preparations for departure.'

Ignis finally gets to eat breakfast - if he can call a ration bar that - after they are already in the air. He sits on the crate he has already slept on, nibbling on the ration bar. Prompto is up in the cockpit, apparently being shown the ropes of flying a transporter while Gladio has found a quiet corner for reading up there as he told Ignis.  
   
His thoughts drift to Ravus and it only takes a moment for the advisor to spot the commander. Ravus has still his bag over his shoulder and is talking with the few troops who have come along. At some point he walks away from them though and, looking around, spots Ignis.  
   
'Breakfast I take it,' Ravus says.  
   
'Yes, though not up to my usual standards. You need a place to put your bag?'  
   
'If there is one you can recommend? Though I doubt it will as comfortable as the beds in the Altissian hotels.'  
   
'It will need to do, but here is a small nook if you don't mind my company.'  
   
Ravus shakes his head, already putting his bag down. He rubs at his left arm as he steps away and Ignis is about to comment when the commander says. 'I will need to talk to the people. We will need to make time for a memorial service for Luna.'  
   
'It's probably best to hold it midday when there is still sun and preparations are on their way.'  
   
'I do not even know if I have the right to speak to the people,' Ravus says, eyes downcast. 'After all she always had been the one to protect and help the people of Tenebrae.'  
   
'I am sure they will welcome a grieving brother,' Ignis wants to reach out, to help. With Noctis he would have done so by now, but Ravus doesn't look like he would appreciate it.  
   
'But I am not only a grieving brother. I would have been their prince if I hadn't sided with their invaders.' Ravus eyes are sharp, his face emotionless. It's a carefully crafted mask of indifference, something he has seen on Regis' face. So he says softly, 'You are still a beacon of hope for them. They may have lost Luna, but not all is lost. Try to assure them that you plan on keeping them safe. Would you like to speak your speech through with me? I prepared a few public addresses for King Regis.'  
   
Ravus contemplates the offer, but then declines with a shake of his head. 'Thank you, but I feel it should be in my words.'  
   
'I offered to help you - if there is anything I can do, please don't hesitate to call upon me.'  
   
Ravus nods, then says: 'Thank you. But I will manage.'  
   
'I didn't doubt. Still, I can try to make it easier.' Ignis pauses then asks, 'Have you eaten?'  
   
He leans over the side and fishes for another bar from his bag. He presses the bar into the commander's hand before the other man can say anything.  
   
Ravus gives a doubtful look, but takes it. 'Thank you.'  
   
'Eat it.'  
   
They spend the rest of their breakfast sitting in silence next to each other. After a while Ignis takes out a notebook and begins to scribble down ideas for recipes and ingredients. Ravus sits beside him, quiet and thinking.  
   
The closer they get to Tenebrae, the tenser he gets. The commander clams up, shoulders straightening. Ignis isn't really sure what he can do about it and he can only imagine what Ravus feels. There is the memorial, the people being attacked by Niflheim and the overall evacuation. And all of those only are the immediate concern.  
   
Ignis shifts closer, then feels Ravus human arm and decides to lean against - not heavily, just enough to ensure Ravus feels him being there. The commander doesn't move at first, but then a bit of the tension bleeds away and Ignis feels it is just the tiniest bit he can do for the other man.

~*~ 

When they finally reach Fenestala Manor, it is still smouldering. Ravus stands at the opened ramp, looking at the ruins of what once had been his childhood home. Ignis stands behind him and can see the shutters coming down, the commander drawing himself up and trying to cling onto his training as diplomat and leader. He can see it because Noct sometimes needed to do the same thing and he had been there with the prince every step of the way.  
   
Ignis sucks in a breath sharply as a sudden pain runs through his chest before he pushes it down ruthlessly. Instead he turns and gives one private orders to carry out for organising the transporter. They land and Ignis walks closely behind Ravus. Gladio and Prompto fall into step close to him.  
   
The situation is bad, Ignis can see that. He doesn't need the briefing for it. People are hurt and injured, some weeping, some trying to find relatives and all of them are scared. They are briefed on the situation further inside the ruins of Fenestala Manor in what once would have been a great entrance hall.  
   
Ignis doesn't really listen. He probably should, but the unbidden thought of Noctis has thrown him. It isn't easy to fight down the feelings, the grief, the anger inside of him. Talking might help, but right now they don't have the time for talking. Even on the flight back, he doubts he will have time for himself. And that is something he needs. Just, a little bit for himself to come to terms with everything. He doesn't want to speak with any one about his feelings because they are too raw to put into words.  
   
So, he focuses on Ravus, who speaks evenly, apparently giving orders and organising the evacuation of the people.  
   
When they finish, he isn't really sure what they have decided on. For a moment he remains in the entrance hall with Prompto and Gladio while Ravus leaves the hall, but then Prompto gives him a shove. 'We got this covered, go after him. He probably needs help packing.'  
   
Ignis has no idea, what they have covered, but he gives them a nod and jogs towards where Ravus has disappeared into the castle. He follows the other one and catches up to him at the end of the corridor.  
   
Ravus raises an eyebrow and asks: 'Is there anything I can do?'  
   
'No, I wanted to offer my help though. Gladio and Prompto assured me they had everything covered.'  
   
Ravus nods. He looks like he is about to decline any help, but then shakes his head and says: 'Very well then. I will be quick with my things, but the documents might indeed take a while when I do them alone.'  
   
Ignis nods and Ravus shows him the way to the office. The windows are shattered and there are papers strewn about, most of them covered in soot. 'Just grab everything, which pertains land records or seems important otherwise. I will be in my rooms two doors down.'  
   
With that Ignis is left to his thoughts, but having something to do makes it easier. He finds the land records - a big tome no less, but a look into it reveals it has every bit of recorded land in Tenebrae. It will be vital for rebuilding it.  
   
He loses himself in the in the task of gathering documents, working on automatic and mind focused on the black and white of the papers. Nearly finished, he reads through the documents he is going to leave behind for one last time. He doesn't hear the door open. Only someone politely coughing and his eyes snap up and he sees a small, old woman, a warm smile on her face.  
   
'I'm sorry to disturb you, young man, but I have heard that Lord Ravus has arrived. Would you be so kind to tell me where he is?' Her voice is kind.  
   
'Sure. I'm finished. He said he is in his rooms packing.'  
   
'I can take you there. I'm Maria - I was Lord Ravus and Lady Lunafreya's caretaker. And you, my dear?'  
   
'Ignis Scientia,' Ignis says, bowing a bit before taking her arm and leading her outside, the documents in his other hand.  
   
'Oh my, a man with proper manners,' she smiles and leads him down the corridor to an commonplace door. Maria knocks, but doesn't wait for an answer before opening it. As unremarkable as the door is, the room behind is not. Even though there are signs of absence and the glass is shattered, it still looks impressive in blue and whites. There is a gigantic bed near the window, a desk and a plush sofa. Bookshelves line the walls and it must have been a pretty room, quiet and flooded with sun during the afternoon hours.  
   
Ravus stands in the middle of the room, packing a small bag. Not a lot will fit in there, but apparently the man makes due with what he has. He has turned at the knocking and now stares at the woman beside Ignis, mouth widened slightly in surprise.  
   
'Maria,' Ravus' voice is raw with emotion, even if his face doesn't betray much. 'You are alive.'  
   
'Yes, Prince Ravus,' the old woman responds. Her eyes are wet with unshed tear, but she tries to smile, then says, 'It's so good to see you.'  
   
Ravus is across the room in a few strides and hugs her. When he steps away, his eyes are shining suspiciously as well and a few tears are on Maria's cheeks.  
   
Ignis feels like he is intruding, but as he is about to leave with a polite bow, Maria holds him back. She smiles through the tear, this time managing one. 'Now, this charming gentleman lead me to you. I was not aware you had such a handsome aid.'  
   
Ravus' cheeks turn a very slight, but very interesting shade of pink as he opens his mouth, closes it and then replies, 'He is not my aid. He has been Prince Noctis' advisor.'  
   
Maria's smile vanishes and the sadness returns, 'Yes, I believe I heard of Prince Noctis disappearance. A lot of people talk.'  
   
'There is not a lot of substance to it. He is going to vanquish the dark, but it will take time before he is able to do so. I'm sure he will fulfil his duty.' Ignis feels the hurt bubble up again inside of him, tries to suppress it and looks down, forcing his features into a neutral expression.  
   
'You weren't always sure, my Lord,' Maria says, voice soft and gentle.  
   
'I am now,' Ravus' answer is equally soft. 'She always believed in him.'  
   
'So, Lady Lunafreya is indeed -'  
   
'Yes. I will be addressing the people before the evacuations starts and we will hold a small service in the fields. At least in one part where it is not burning.'  
   
'My lord, is there anything I can do?'  
   
'No, not- not at the moment. Just promise me to stay safe. The transports are leaving soon and I hope you have already packed.'  
   
'Yes, an old woman doesn't need much.'  
   
'Safe travels then. Ignis-' Ignis looks up from where his gaze had been focused on the floor. 'Could you ensure, Maria gets safely to the transporters?'  
   
'Of course,' Ignis confirms, then takes Maria's arm again. He only now notices the small bag slung over her shoulder and offers to take it from her, but she declines with the shake of her head.  
   
In silence she leads him outside of the manor and down to where the transporters have landed and people are loading up cargo, provisions and anything else they wish to save.  
   
Shortly before they reach the teeming crowd, Maria stops and turns to him, 'You take care of him, will you?'  
   
'Yes, of course,' the words are out of Ignis' mouth before he really has thought about it, but even if it confuses him, it sets Maria at peace because she smiles. 'Thank you, young man, Lord Ravus needs someone to look after him and I am but an old lady.'  
   
With a sigh, Maria looks around. 'I will miss Tenebrae. I doubt I will ever see it again. Now, thank you for lending me your arm.'  
   
'I'm sure you will see it again,' Ignis says.  
   
Maria laughs. 'Now youth - ever optimistic.' With that she walks into the fray of people running around and heads for one of the stations where people are assigned transporters. He sees her writing her name down and then looks around for something to do.  
   
He hears his name being called and then Gladio jogs up to him. 'Hey, just wanted to give you an update. We heard about daemons heading for Tenebrae and Fenestala Manor specifically. We should get the people out as quickly as possible. I will set up a defence.'  
   
Ignis hands Gladio the documents and says: 'I will speak with Ravus - could you get these to the our transporter when you go back for the troops?'  
   
Gladio nods. 'Will do.'  
   
So Ignis heads back again, but luckily Ravus already steps out of the manor. After he has been informed about the possible daemon attack, the prince sighs, then says: 'Well, it cannot be helped. I will address the people shortly and after that we will need to get the transporters airbound. Could you go ahead and talk with the mechanics at the speakers? I still have some orders to give to the troops.'  
   
'Certainly,' Ignis hastens ahead to give the people manning the loudspeakers a heads up that the prince is coming, which sets them into a frenzy, but someone makes a clear announcement for Lord Ravus.  
   
Ravus himself arrives moments at the elevated both for announcements on the train platform. He has a few last minute words with the people manning the machinery. He breathes in deeply and then begins his address to the people. Ignis can see from where he stand that almost everyone has stopped, listening to their prince. Some of them look hopeful, some indifferent, some even angry. At first, it sounds formal, almost stiff, when Ravus starts to speak. It doesn't win him any favours with the people, but then he begins to talk about Luna and that is when Ignis can see the mood shift.  
   
'I'm sorry to inform you that my dear sister, the oracle has departed this world. She made the greatest sacrifice to bring the darkness, which threatens to swallow all of us, to an end and though she will not be able to see the day dawn comes, she gave her life to ensure we do. Let us honour her sacrifice by treasuring every hour of light we still have and by fighting the darkness with all we got. My fellow Tenebraens, right now we need to flee our lands, which have been attacked, burned and ransacked, but we will come back to rebuilt our lives here. The night is long, the path is dark, but dawn will come.'  
   
Ignis sees the moment when Ravus' speech reaches his fellow Tenebraens. He sees the soldiers straightening up, their arms at the ready, brows drawn tight to defend, he sees the mothers taking a deep breath in, holding their babies and toddlers a little closer to their heart and raising their chin, he sees the fathers lying arms protectively around their children and partners, he sees children pushing back tears of fear, puffing their chests out. He sees people drawing courage from the words of Ravus', even as the prince turns away from them, gaze low, and with a heavy burden on his shoulders.  
   
One of the officers steps forward, beginning to read of a list of orders. Ravus steps away from the electronic equipment and Ignis steps closer. 'You did well, your highness.'  
   
Something tugs at the corner of Ravus' mouth and Ignis isn't quite sure if it a sneer or a mirthless smirk because it is pushed away just as quickly. He adds, 'The speech gave the people hope. I observed the crowd.'  
   
Ravus doesn't reply to that, but he straightens up, breathes in and a moment later he is the high commander again.

'We need to get these transporter off ground,' he states. 

Somehow - after the rousing speech - the evacuation of Fenestala Manor as the last bastion against the darkness hastens. Ravus stands in the middle of the chaos, directing magitek air ships and people into them, ensuring they are as tightly packed as possible. This makes Ignis grateful for the long reach of the imperial transporters because they all will make it to Accordo and some even to Cleigne. 

He directs the last ration packets on board of the ships, and begins to hand out food to the people stepping on board. He hopes Gladio is doing his best and keeping daemons and people away from the landing site. It is here it is the easiest to break away from the tall mountain, but they are sitting ducks. Meanwhile Prompto briefs pilots on the route over the continent to get to their destinations.  
Distributing rations isn't a very taxing task, meaning his mind wanders. He takes in the people who are frightened, sad and angry, but all of them still have the look of determination on their face. An imperial soldier runs past him, eyes wide and anxious, but hands on his weapon tight. He heads through the controlled chaos and disappears from Ignis' view.  
   
He tries to focus on the people in front of him. They are going to need him - a young mother, holding her toddler with lips pressed together, red-rimmed eyes and shivering, he gives her three rations and four small bottles of water, hoping it will be enough and a blanket. She takes them, thanks him, eyes shining with gratitude.  
   
After that, it's a young man, eyes empty and limping along on one crutch.  
   
Another mother, this one older, but clutching the hand of her teenage son, who wipes away tears whenever his mother isn't looking.  
   
Then a man, old and wrinkled, who declines the ration, but takes the water.  
   
People blur into one another because there are so many and yet, when one of them stands in front of Ignis, they burn themselves into his brain.  
   
He works, handing out supplies, opening new crates and designating other crates for other transporter and then moves towards the next. It blurs together, all of them until at some point there are only two left and one is just starting to set off.  
   
Dazed, Ignis looks around. Almost everyone has gone and taken with them nearly everything on the landing site. Just a few people remain and they begin to load as much as they in the last transporter.  
   
It is already dark when they are ready to leave. Gladio is pulling the last soldiers inside, Prompto is already starting the engines and Ignis looks around. He is just about to give Prompto the okay to go, but white against black stops him. Ravus is standing in front of the approaching darkness like a shining beacon to be swallowed. His gaze is directed not towards the manor, but towards the field of burning Sylleblossoms.  
   
Ignis jumps out of the transporter and runs over to the prince of Tenebrae. 'Your highness,' he says, voice conveying urgency. However Ravus doesn't react. Instead his gaze is trained somewhere far away. Raven-lilac eyes snap towards him though as Ignis lays a hand on the other man's arm.  
   
'We need to go,' Ignis states as gently as possible over the transporter's engine noise. For a moment Ignis sees sadness and turmoil on Ravus' face, intermingled with anger and helplessness, but it is gone so suddenly Ignis cannot be sure it has been there in the first place.  
   
The commander turns, Ignis follows, and they get on board. Moments later, the transporter carefully begins to rise, doors only slowly closing and it gives Ignis a view over Tenebrae, where his family hailed from, but he never had a connection to. Ravus will see things differently, something closer to what Ignis felt when he saw Insomnia burn.  
   
The doors snap close and fluorescent lights flicker on, illuminating exhausted troops, frightened people and little room. A toddler to his left begins to throw a fit, the mother shushing him, but it reminds Ignis of things he still needs to do.  
   
Much, much later, when frenzied nerves have calmed, people have been fed and sleeping arrangements been made, Ignis has the chance to eat his own ration. He sits on his bedroll, grateful for Prompto, Noctis and Gladio actually packing before heading off to Zegnatus Keep with the prince. It isn't comfortable - not on a hard, metal floor - but somehow this bedroll has become a strange bit of portable home. He takes a bite from the ration bar, which decidedly tastes not like home - more like compressed chicken with carrot.  
   
While he eats, Ignis observes the people around him. Most of them have settled and are asleep, except for a young group of officers who have a light on overhead and play cards. Ravus stands next to them, speaking with their leader. Ignis notices how tall Ravus' holds himself and how he closely listens to the man, but also how he stirs the conversation towards morale. The leader perks up after Ravus nods and gives him a few encouraging words. 

The prince walks over to him. Up close Ignis can see dark rings, hollow cheeks and half-closed eye lids. He looks utterly exhausted. Immediately Ignis is on his feet and is rolling out Ravus' bedroll and then his. They fit next to each though there is very little room left.  
   
He is about to remark on that, but Ravus looks at the bedrolls and then says: 'You have my thanks. Yet again.'  
   
Ignis is about to point out he doesn't need any thanks though it feels nice to be acknowledged. Somehow the words get stuck in his throat. Clearing it, he says instead: 'If you want to, you could use both.'  
   
'You have slept on a crate last night. I am not going to let you repeat that however big of a martyr you are.' 

'Sleeping later won't make me into a martyr,' Ignis says. 'It won't be a bother.' 

Ravus gives him a look, brows furrowed and replies: 'Don't be stupid. It's a long flight. Catching up on sleep is the most sensible thing to do. Hasn't someone ever taught you to drink, eat and sleep whenever the oppurunity presents itself?'  
   
Ignis doesn't rise to the taunt though he is about to protest and tell Ravus that he may be right, but Ignis needs to take care of him. It is such a strange thought though and it makes Ignis pause, open his mouth and close it again. Shaking his head, he lies down next to Ravus, who has turned his front to the wall. Ignis shifts until he is facing the crate, eyes already dropping.  
   
He really has underestimated how tired and exhausted he is. Closing his eyes, Ignis sighs, body relaxing. He is only vaguely aware of Ravus' back being close to his, almost touching, but then he shifts slightly, feels warmth against his back and somewhere his brain tells him to move away. Too tired to move though, Ignis simply falls asleep.  
  


~*~ 

A change in the environment wakes him. He doesn't know what it is, but something has changed enough to register in his sleeping consciousness. His mind isn't instantly awake so it cannot have been urgent or threatening, just something that might or might not require his attention.  
   
On campgrounds and havens it meant there was a daemon or animal outside, the weather was about to change or one of the other boys had moved unexpectantly, perhaps due to a nightmare.  
   
Blinkingly he stares at the crate in the semi-darkness, grey and heavy, with a sheet marking the content of it, this one identifying it as a container for medical supplies. The blanket around him is warmer than he would have liked, but it smells like home, like the washing detergent he always uses not only because it is doing its job rather well for its price but also because it has the hint of familiarity when he uses it. He can hear people moving about, most of them quietly, some talking with most of them being guards, but also a mother and her child. He can hear the engines, a constant hum, which is a strangely loud background noise, but it hasn't shifted in pitch or volume. No change there also.  
   
Then he feels it at his back, the quiver running through a body, a growing tension and a very deliberate intake of breath, followed by a shaky exhale. For a moment Ignis is confused who is lying against his back and his thoughts first focus on Noctis, but no, then on Prompto, then Gladio before he recalls falling asleep next to Ravus.  
   
Turning around, he sees the outline of Ravus' body. He is tense, shaking slightly, but his back is turned to Ignis, face towards the wall.  
   
Ignis is too tired to think about what he is doing, he simply wants to sooth and so he does what he would do if it had been Noctis. He puts both of his hands on Ravus' back, focusing on his lower back and begins to gently search for any kind of tension, caused by an old injury. Of course he finds tension, which he carefully begins to message out, fingers carefully digging into Ravus' flesh.  
   
Ravus freezes even more and Ignis is about to ask him if this is okay but suddenly the tension disappears with one long exhale from the other man. His breathing grows easier, breath by breath. Ignis keeps at it, falling into the task easily, pressing and probing gently. He keeps it up until Ravus breathing has evened out again in sleep and his own eye lids are dropping again.  
 

   
A long while later he wakes up, this time facing the wall and Ravus isn't there with him. Yawning, Ignis sits up, his blanket falling off his shoulders and leans against the crate. He stretches his legs out as best as he can, then sighs. He isn't quite sure if he as dreamt his encounter with Ravus or if it has really happened.  
   
Preferably he would like to have some time for himself to think, away from prying eyes and well, everyone else really. The urge is so strong for a moment, Ignis feels overwhelmed and he drops his head back against crate, looking up.  
   
As he looks up a ration bar appears in his vision, held by a familiar prosthesis. A small smile passes over Ignis' lips while he takes and opens it. 'Thank you,' he says.  
   
'You are welcome,' Ravus says from atop the crate and he peers over the edge to where Ignis is sitting and now eating his breakfast. Or maybe it is dinner or lunch? 

'On this crate is space for two - you needn't spend time your time down there like a peasant.'  
   
Ignis shakes his head. 'It's alright - I wouldn't take away your majesty's crate, pardon me, throne.'  
   
Ravus snorts in what Ignis is sure is amusement and is about to retort when someone calls to catch his attention and he leaves Ignis alone with his ration bar.  
   
And indeed it doesn't take Ignis long to get uncomfortable in the niche, his thoughts beginning to drift to open landscapes, riding chocobos and Noctis more often than not. So he stands and packs away his bedroll, then packs Ravus' as well before putting their bags down again. He gives the niche a once over, but finds nothing to do.  
   
So he stands and heads towards the front end where a ladder leads to the crew seats, galley and the flight deck. He finds a reading Gladio squished into one of the seats, back against one half-lowered arm rest, his legs over the other. It looks very uncomfortable and Ignis comments on it.  
   
Gladio grunts. 'Well, we can't sleep all with a prince, Iggy.'  
   
Ignis frowns. 'If you mean Ravus and me sharing the little niche, there is no reason to get jealous. I doubt you and I would have fitted. Though I suppose we could have slept in shifts.'  
   
Gladio closes his book. An undecipherable expression on his face, he says: 'Yeah, what about breakfast then?'  
   
'What about it?'  
   
'He gave you a ration bar,' Gladio points out as if that explains the world.  
   
It doesn't and Ignis' tolerance for cryptic remarks has reached its limits. 'Very well, then I am going to keep my last instant cup noodles,' he says and turns around to the protest of 'Come on, Iggy'.  
   
Usually he would have made it an empty threat and turned back towards Gladio, but he feels tired and playing twenty questions to decode what his friend implied is not something he wants to do.  
   
So he walks towards the flight deck, hoping Prompto will be a better partner for conversation. That proves to be true.  
   
At first - like always, even though they have known each other for a while - Prompto is hesitant to speak. He points out it is because 'I don't do much to fly these transporters. Just manning the radio, to communicate messages, which needs to get passed on. And well the crew taught me a bit about the transporters, even a bit about flying itself.'  
   
It changes though and after a few moments Prompto is chattering along, talking about flight levels and energy consumption. It's at times a bit too technical for Ignis liking, but he gets the gist and spends an hour learning about flying a transporter. It passes the time as well as anything else and learning something new is always good.  
   
After a while though Prompto begins yawning, which causes Ignis to interrupt him: 'Have you been sleeping?'  
   
Prompto shakes his head. 'Na, I was too excited. I suddenly wish I did though.'  
   
'Isn't it another six hours to Accordo though?'  
   
'Yeah, but I really want to see the landing procedures and be awake for them.'  
   
'How about you catch some sleep?'  
   
'But-' Prompto looks torn, 'but you are here and you are talking with me.'  
   
Ignis chuckles. 'I will be fine, Prompto.'  
   
'Really?' the gunslinger asks.  
   
'I managed to fight the boredom for the first part of the flight, didn't I? I should manage the rest.'  
   
'Yeah, but,' Prompto falls silent. He closes his mouth and for a moment he looks determined, but then it vanishes and he sighs. 'Okay, well, I am going to sleep for the last hours. Let's catch up later, yes?'  
   
'Of course, Prompto.' He says his goodbyes and is relieved when he sees Prompto standing up and heading for the resting area for the crew. At least Prompto meant getting real sleep instead of a catnap on a chair.  
   
Feeling slightly adrift, he heads for the galley where a few people are preparing something that could be breakfast under the watchful eye of an elderly woman, who puts him to task as he offers his help. Slicing, dicing and cutting ingredients makes his mind blissfully go blank.  
   
At some point he starts to speak with the people working in the kitchen and it's nice, interesting even. The topics stay remarkably light - mostly on food, different flavours and of comparing cuisines.  
   
At some point Ravus stops by. Ignis only realises someone of rank must have stopped because the galley quietens and he looks up to see the prince. 'Carry on,' Ravus says, voice carrying some amusement and then he steps towards the elderly woman. Ignis cannot make out what is spoken and doesn't want to pry either.  
   
He is strangely aware of Ravus moving on from the woman to another one who is brewing tea and exchanging words with her as well. Like this Ravus moves from person to person, speaking a few words, encouraging people and in general asking what they are going to need.  
   
Finally he stops at Ignis, who is still slicing tomatoes and asks: 'How are you doing?'  
   
Ignis is only barely able to suppress his snort. 'Don't you think I should be the one asking you that? After all I am not one of Tenebrae's citizens and I could provide assistance.'  
   
Ravus frowns. 'Both of these reasons don't negate why I shouldn't ask you how you are doing.' He leans against the side of Ignis' counter and crosses his arms in front of his chest and with a raised eyebrow say, 'So?'  
   
'I'm fine,' Ignis replies.  
   
The frown deepens, but Ravus doesn't comment on Ignis' automatic response. Instead he mentions, 'Augustina tells me you have helped them quite nicely.'  
   
'Augustina?'  
   
'Yes, the elderly woman who oversees the kitchen. She settled at Fenestala Manor after travelling around. She might be able to help you with Tenebraen pastries.'  
   
For a moment Ignis is not entirely sure what Ravus is saying, but then he recalls their conversation about dessert in the kitchen of the hotel. 'Ah yes, thank you for telling me that.' He says, surprised Ravus remembered such an unimportant detail.  
   
'I will leave you to your work then,' Ravus mutters. As he moves away, his hand drops to Ignis' shoulder for a moment before leaving it in what almost feels like a caress. He doesn't move except for cutting another tomato into pieces. Only when he hears Ravus has left the galley he looks up. Then he shakes his head. Maybe he can talk with Augustina later about pastries.  
  


~*~ 

Later doesn't happen as soon as Ignis would have liked because when they have finished with breakfast, they find themselves with feeding people, which takes much longer than Ignis has anticipated because they need to wash the small number of plates they have in between. He volunteers to do it and spends most of his time drying plates and then bringing them to the front.  
   
Somehow Augustina has managed to produce a healthy breakfast and Ignis enjoys his portion, bringing some even up to Prompto and Gladio. Thankfully the shield doesn't make any more cryptic remarks and so they eat together in a silence filled by Prompto's slightly nervous chatter, which is interspersed with yawns. Apparently a few hours hadn't helped him to catch up on sleep.  
   
After serving breakfast there is still some tidying up to do and Ignis offers his help again. The work keeps him busy and afterwards he is talking with Augustina about cooking. It's refreshing to talk with a master about the subject and she is generous with advice and recipes, something he hasn't thought she would be after being a chef. She laughs him off though when he mentions it, saying as old as she is she has to fear about taking her recipes to her grave instead of sharing them.  
   
He doesn't realise how much time passes, only when there is an announcement over the speakers that they are going to land soon. His goodbye with Augustina is quick and she wishes him her best, especially with that young man of his. He doesn't have the time to think about that or who she means because he needs to get back to his bag and then convene with Gladio and Prompto about their next steps.  
   
Ignis runs into the shield, which makes him realise that he is indeed a solid wall of muscle and not very comfortable to crash into. Gladio steadies him though.  
   
'Here's your bag, Prompto's upstairs. He tells us the first secretary is expecting us.'  
   
'Well, she doesn't waste any time, not that there is any to waste,' Ignis responds. He follows Gladio upstairs, takes a seat next to him and his mind drifts towards upcoming meetings and logistics. Voicing some of his thoughts, Gladio adds his own and moments later they are immersed in a debate about upcoming problems and possible solutions to them.  
   
They so engrossed in their conversation they don't realise they have landed until Prompto interrupts them and they make their way outside.  
   
They had only really seen Altissa, which is the capital and crown jewel of Accordo. It had been picturesque, beautiful and amazing though now it lies in ruins. But Accordo has other cities than Altissa though none of them as prominent and pretty. It is why when Ignis leaves the transporter he is surprised by the lights and the beauty of what usually most be not than a fishing village or an industrial harbour. Another thing which surprises him are the people milling about even though it is late and the current state of the world doesn't really support milling about. But quite a lot of them have bought food from fishmongers and other food stalls and are enjoying the pleasant if slightly too cool night. However, the port and transporter hub is busy with people actually working. Loading and unloading air ships is done orderly, all cargo is moved to warehouses or other transporters while people are either assigned further transit or temporary shelter.  
   
In the middle of it all of it stands Camelia Claustra, tall and proud, coordinating people with radio while staring at a map. She has switched her grey costume for sensible trousers, a rainproof jacket and heavy boots. No wonder the port is running efficiently under the hands of such a capable woman, Ignis thinks.  
   
The three of them meet up with her and moments later their round is completed by Ravus.  
   
'Good news first then,' the first secretary starts, 'it looks like we will able to move everyone efficiently off Accordo should the need arise. At the moment the power generators are holding up well and we have come to an agreement with some of the Crownsguards to come here and guard them. It should please you to know that the Marshall is alive and taking names as he tellms. Or rather combining the resources of hunters with the knowledge of the Crownsguard.'  
   
'That is indeed good news,' Ignis says. 'Sadly we cannot contribute to the discussion with further good news.'  
   
And with that the meeting truly kicks off. It's even better to speak with Claustra in person because she is an attentive listener and falls back on a wealth of knowledge. Ravus himself brings military experience to the debate and Ignis is fascinated by him recalling minute details of maps and plans he has only glimpsed it. Again they are planning and figuring out alternatives. The hour grows late and only when Gladio begins shifting, Ignis looks at the clock. They have spent three hours planning and one of the last transporters looks like it is going to be made ready soon.  
   
Before he can say anything, Gladio voices his thoughts, 'As much as I want to help, I don't really see me helping here. So, if it isn't too much trouble, I'd rather get back to Lestallum.'  
   
'Me as well,' pipes Prompto, but he slinks back as soon as a few glances are thrown his way.  
   
'You could take one of the transporters tomorrow. I will make room for three more. I am sure some of the people won't mind waiting a bit longer,' Claustra responds, noting something on her phone.  
   
'I don't mind being on the waiting list for transit, so there is only a need to urgently transport two people,' Ignis says, crossing his arms. Gladio's gaze bores into him, but he chooses to ignore the shield.  
   
Claustra looks at him as well, then says: 'Fine, then I will ensure a place on one of the transporters for two. It is late anyway. I've already procured some accommodation - except for you, commander, but something will open up.'  
   
With that all four of them are dismissed. Ravus doesn't come with them to their accommodation, instead he bids them a good night and focuses on the transporter in the process of unloading.  
   
Their accommodation is nice enough and not far off from the port. It very much looks like a place where fishermen would stay if they weren't out at sea. The first room they enter is small, has one regular bed and a camp bed as well as a small kitchen unit and a table. Another door leads to a tiny bathroom. Ignis opens the other apartment. It's even smaller and has only one bed, but again there is a kitchen unit with a stove and a small table. This one even only has chair. Despite that it is more than enough for a few days.  
   
He puts his bag down and then walks back into the apartment Gladio and Prompto are sharing. Both of them are already sitting on their beds, Prompto on the camp bed while Gladio has preferred the sturdier built one. They both stop talking as he enters and he has the feeling he has been the conversational topic.  
   
'We should probably split the Gil,' he says.  
   
'Why? Do you plan on staying longer?' Gladio sounds suspicious and there is a frown - again - on the shield's face.  
   
'Things change and I don't want to take anyone's place on any boat or transporter leaving here.'  
   
'You have heard Clausta though - they would find someone who could wait,' apparently Gladio doesn't like to split up their small group and somehow Ignis can understand that. However the thought of getting preferred treatment just because he knows people doesn't sit right with him.  
   
Choosing to ignore Gladio, Ignis states while putting their sack of Gil on the table. 'It's better if we divide our resources up anyway.'  
   
Prompto's whoop about money makes him pause but then he continues and the blonde's jaw drops to the floor. Of course Ignis knew they had quite a sum, but said sum is apparently much more than Prompto has expected. The young man immediately begins talking about what to get and if that is the right course of action.  
   
Ignis uses Prompto's cheerfulness and excited state as diversion from Gladio's thoughtful stare, which promises an interrogation in the near future. Nevertheless Gladio's worry and Prompto's excitement warm him and he listens even to Prompto as he divides the money up. The shield doesn't add anything to the conversation, but after some time he relaxes and Ignis breathes out.  
   
They spend a few nice hours, talking about nothing in particular, unanimously deciding to stick to safe topics such as weapons and weapon care. At some point Ignis excuses himself and promises the two he will tell them goodbye in the morning.  
   
After that he wanders into his own room, closes the door behind him, strips his shoes off and falls into bed. As soon as he hits the pillow, he is asleep.

~*~ 

After five hours of sleep the phone alarm wakes him and Ignis feels like he has barely slept at all even though he is finally sleeping in a real bed again.  
   
For a moment he debates whether he should simply sleep through his alarm and not tell Gladio and Prompto goodbye. But he has promised, so he stands up and makes himself presentable. He should wash his clothes at the next best opportunity and buying breakfast or at least ingredients for breakfast is also high up on his list of to-dos. He packs his Gil, thinks about what he needs and makes a short list to be on the safe side. He also writes down what he needs to pick up beside breakfast and then decides he should ask Gladio about weapon oil as his is nearly empty.  
   
He has finished a few minutes before the time Gladio and Prompto need to leave and so he spends some time sorting his clothes, but then Prompto knocks and he walks them towards the transport hub. It's already busy, even though there is barely any light.  
   
Prompto quickly dashes off when they arrive, mumbling about taking care of something important, which leaves Gladio alone with Ignis. It's something Ignis would have rather avoided, but Gladio pads him on the shoulder and leaves his hand there for a moment. Then he says, 'Take care, will you?'  
   
'It's only a few days,' Ignis tries to argue, but Gladio shakes his head. 'Just do. I didn't want to split us up right now, but I really need to see my sister.'  
   
'Understandable,' Ignis replies.  
   
'You are going to answer any text we send you.'  
   
'Honestly, why wouldn't I? I will be fine.'  
   
Gladio nods, then opens mouth, shakes his head before saying with a smile, 'I really should leave it at that. It will be fine and we will see each other in a few days. Hey, how about I already make sure we have all a place to stay?'  
   
'Yes, that would be a good idea,' Ignis agrees.  
   
Prompto comes back, cheeks slightly reddened from the exertion, but gives them both a smile: 'So, our transport leaves in half an hour and everything is in order so we don't need to worry about anything.' Prompto stresses the anything and Ignis gives him a look, but Gladio relaxes and then says: 'How about some breakfast?'  
   
They buy pies from a small vendor and while Ignis and Gladio eat theirs, Prompto keeps his for the flight to Lestallum and provides entertainment for the three of them. He also takes pictures, which Ignis realises he hasn't seen him do for quite a while and it feels nice.  
   
He walks them to their transport and watches them get on board, waving and receiving waves in return. For a moment he stands there and watches the air ship take off into the morning light, then he turns around towards the markets.  
   
Ignis wanders through the city aimlessly.  
   
It's the first time in a while that he hasn't got anything to do, is sleeping in a proper bed and nothing is expected of him for the moment.  
   
At first Ignis thinks it will do him good, give him time to cook, read up on everything that has happened and finally catch up on restful sleep which has eluded him for quite a while. After all, he has a few days until a regular transport to Lestallum can be arranged. Somehow he doesn't particularly mind.  
   
He goes to bed that evening in the very small room he can call his own, falls asleep and when he wakes up that next morning the only thought in his brain is 'Noctis is gone'. Noctis is gone, gone into the crystal and he cannot reach him, cannot help, cannot care- Noctis is. . . It doesn't matter he will come back, but the prince is gone and it is all Ignis can think about. The thought fills him with a haze, chocking him with grief, hanging precariously over him like Bahamut's sword.  
   
He could have died, passes through his brain, his mind supplying the vision of Noctis fighting against Ardyn in a distant future and then being impaled by swords when sitting on the throne.  
   
He could still be dying and there is nothing you can do.  
   
Ignis tries to breath, but it's only a strangled hiccup. Tears begin to cloud his vision and he curls in on his side. The first sob that breaks free brings air, but hardly any relief. He cannot stop the tears, sharp cries and the anguish that threatens to break his heart. The prince.  
   
Somehow he must have fallen asleep because he opens his eyes and there is darkness. He blinks, but the darkness doesn't go away. Out of a sudden his mind is filled with Noctis lying on the ground at the alter and his vision going black.  
   
Ignis staggers out of the bed, crashes into the nightstand and then reaches the bathroom. He gropes for the light and they flicker on, finally illuminating the room. The light makes it easier to distinguish between his vision and reality. Somehow that only makes breathing marginally easier.  
   
He tries to breath evenly, tries to remember how to calm one's breathing. At first he still feels like it doesn't help, but when he starts counting down from ten it becomes easier. He does it again, then another time.  
   
When he finally is able to breath freely, he sits on cold tiles, the door at his back and the lights are on. He hugs his knees and puts his head down, but when it darkens his visions, he leans his head against the door, closing his eyes. Through the eyelids he can see the bathroom light and somehow that is reassuring. He remains sitting on the floor.  
   
At some point Ignis manages to drag himself up. He is exhausted, shaky and who knew crying could make his entire body hurt.  
   
His throat is feeling tight, as if he still hasn't cried enough as it is. He opens the door to the bathroom, finds his way back to the bed and drops on it. The room spins around him, he is light-headed and maybe even still nauseous. Closing his eyes, he falls into an uneasy sleep.  
   
Sleep isn't refreshing, instead it is even more exhausting. He wakes with a pounding heart, a scream on his lips and images of Noctis he never wants to see again - lifeless on the Leviathan's altar or being pierced by his ancestor's weapons. Sometimes it is only his vision fading into blackness only hearing sounds. Sometimes he wakes up sobbing instead of screaming. At some point he feels hot and his throat hurts. He falls back asleep.

~*~ 

Ignis isn't sure what is different the next time he actually wakes up. But there is something different. He hears music softly playing in the background, there is the smell of strong coffee and even something that smells like toast. Something sizzles and Ignis is pretty sure that it is the sizzling sound of an egg being dropped into a pan.  
   
He feels fuzzy, his head and throat hurt. Sitting up, he realises how shaky he is and how cold everything seems to be. It only dawns on him then that he must have caught a cold of some kind. Or maybe it was stress, a soft voice whispers in his mind, one he chooses to ignore.  
   
Sitting up in the bed, he is surprised to see Ravus standing at the small stove, stirring the eggs. His face is focused on them and his movements are very controlled. It is obvious he isn't used to cooking, but the commander has set himself a task and he is determined to finish it.  
   
Ignis inhales deeply, then lets the breath escape his lungs. He isn't very sure how he feels about Ravus intruding, but then again he is glad the other one is here, obviously providing sustenance. Ravus must have noticed Ignis sitting up in bed and leaning against the wall because he says without looking up. 'Are you feeling better?'  
   
Ignis is about to say 'I'm fine', but something holds him back. He hasn't felt fine in ages and somehow he doubts Ravus will agree with his assessment. They would probably argue about it, which is something he doesn't have the energy for. With a shrug he says, 'I don't really know.'  
   
Ravus gives him a sharp look and Ignis shrugs again, leaning his head against the wall. 'I am feeling nauseous, everything hurts, starting from my feet to my eyeballs and well, I -' he is a mess. His emotions are still feel all over the place, still raw as if the smallest scrape will reopen them.  
   
Ravus nods though. 'You temperature has been high and you seem dehydrated.' Thankfully he doesn't ask after Ignis' surely red-rimmed eyes, his bitten lips and the dried tear tracks on his cheek. He tries to wipe them off inconspicuously, but fails and then simply decides to not bother. Ravus has most likely seen them anyway.  
   
The prince divides the scrambled eggs up on two plates with toast before bringing them over to Ignis.  
   
The advisor makes room for Ravus on the bed, but the prince sits down at the table instead. They begin to eat in silence. It's rather nice. The eggs have a good consistency, there is enough salt and pepper and the toast is crisp. Admittedly it could have been made better with the addition of a piece of bacon, but Ignis is glad enough for any food he didn't have to make.  
   
Also it gives him time to observe Ravus. There are rings beneath his eyes, his hair could do with a wash and his clothes aren't as clean as they could have been. His movements are slower and more deliberate.  
   
As if he feels Ignis' gaze, Ravus looks up and Ignis lets eyes wander around the room, making it seem accidental he has been looking at the other one. He sees Ravus' sword leaning in the corner near the door together with Ravus' bag. The heavy uniform coat hangs discarded next to Ignis' jacket on the second coat hanger next to the bathroom and a phone is charging on the bedside table next to his.  
   
He finishes his eggs on toast. Ravus takes longer to finish his portion, but he is eating slower and when he realises Ignis has eaten up, he offers the rest of his, which Ignis declines.  
   
'What brings you here?' Ignis asks, fidgeting with his used cutlery.  
   
Ravus leans back in his chair, looking thoughtful. 'You don't know?'  
   
'No, what should I know about?'  
   
Instead of answering straight away, Ravus stands up and takes the plate from Ignis. He sets both plates into the kitchen sink and then, leaning against it, says: 'Apparently you haven't answered any texts send by your friends.'  
   
Ignis frowns, reaches out for his own phone and discovers it's dead. He must not had it plugged it in properly. Fishing his own charger from the nightstand he plugs it in and waits.  
   
He can hear Ravus beginning to wash the plates, soft clinking and slushing water in the background.  
   
It takes a few moments, but then his phone is working even though it desperately pleads for more power. As soon as it connects though, messages begin to pour in. Most of them are from Prompto and Gladio. At first they are friendly and excited and Prompto even sent a photo of Gladio and Iris, both of them smiling and hugging. After a while though they get more and more worried, asking why he isn't responding and then beginning to demand answers. It's heart-warming to have the two worry about him like that, but somehow it makes Ignis feel exhausted. He doesn't have the energy to appease his friends by constantly writing to them and assuring him he is fine. Especially when the last day has shown him to be not alright.  
   
He scrolls through the messages and then finds one from another number he doesn't know. He opens it.  
   
Your friends are worried. They told me to check on you.  
   
He opens the next message, which is send only moments later.  
   
Btw it's Ravus.  
   
Another message is written a few hours later.  
   
Since you have neither written me nor your friends, I'm stopping by. Ravus.  
   
Looking up he sees the sender drying the last plate and putting them away. He is rinsing off the pan in clean water. He holds himself stiffly, occasionally even suppressing a yawn and taking sips from what looks like coffee.  
   
Ignis feels stunned. Why would his friends send Ravus of all people to check on him? Surely they know he is busy with whatever a former commander of the Imperial Army and prince of Tenebrae is busy doing when he is evacuating his country. Moreover, why would Ravus come?  
   
He frowns, observing the prince, who puts the pan back and then halts. For a moment he looks unsure, but then he says. 'It is not good to grieve alone.'  
   
Ignis wants to protest, he isn't grieving, but then presses his lips together as thoughts about Noctis bubble back to the surface and he feels off balance again as sadness threatens to overwhelm him.  
   
Ravus sits down on the bed, next to Ignis and leans back against the wall just like the other one, looking straight ahead. 'Maria told me that. I've lost Lunafreya and I need to accept that she is gone. It's been difficult. Then I started talking to people. Some, who had met her, some who had followed her on her journey and some who hadn't even met her. I cannot explain it very well, but the more I talked with people, the better I could accept that she is gone, but that she is not forgotten. I realise it is different with Noctis, but you shouldn't give up and stop talking about him.'  
   
'But there are so many things people-,' Ignis breaks off, thinking back to Noctis' fishing, his pickiness when it comes to food and his need for too much sleeping. 'There is just so much people don't know about him. I wouldn't even know with whom to start talking about him.'  
   
'Then tell me,' Ravus says with a slight shrug, 'I am here.'  
   
Strangely enough that is all Ignis needs.  
   
He begins talking.  
   
He talks about meeting Noctis and Regis telling him to watch out for him with fond remembrance, their first meeting in the throne room, the prince being small, smiling and trusting.  
   
He tells Ravus with exasperation about Noctis picking tomatoes and lettuce of his burger, every time, even when he was small and later still when he was older and should have known better and every time, Ignis has eaten them.  
   
He speaks about the annoyance he has felt when Noctis again managed to produce more waste than any teenager should have a right to. It's just a small things, but cleaning up after Noctis shouldn't have been in his job description, but here he can admit to Ravus, who still listens, he did it to give Noctis a bit more free time.  
   
He smiles throughout the story of Noctis and him getting his glasses back from a chocobo at which even Ravus cannot contain a soft chuckle. It's good to remember the fun they had on the road even though the world got darker around them.  
   
And he tears up when he tells Ravus about his battle with Ardyn, about putting the ring on and the aftermath with Noctis disappearing into the crystal.  
   
After he has finished with that, he closes his eyes, sighs and then realisation hits him. Dread churns through him and his gaze snaps up to Ravus. 'I must apologise. Here I am talking about Noctis, who will - most likely - come back at some point while your sister is-'  
   
Ravus interrupts him: 'Yes, she has died and she won't be coming back like Noctis. I do realise that. I however-'  
   
He rubs over his face, mouth twisting before saying: 'I … well, knowing more about Noctis reminds me why she sacrificed herself. As long as I have known about the prophecy he was always the one who gets her killed. At least in my eyes, never in her point of view of course. Now, hearing about him, it makes me see him as a person.'  
   
'Would you like to tell me about Lady Lunafreya?' Ignis asks. His question is almost hesitant and Ravus glances at him, then shakes his head. 'Not today. I should get some rest as should you.'  
   
The prince stands up, slightly swaying and yawning, then stiffly walks over to his bag. Meanwhile, Ignis lies down again,  
   
'Where are you staying?'  
   
Ravus hesitates before saying, 'I haven't been assigned a place as such.'  
   
Ignis looks at him, then gapes as his brain has finished processing the information.  
   
'You are staying,' he says, scooting over to the wall as best as he can.  
   
'I am most certainly not.'  
   
'You most certainly are.'  
   
Ravus opens his mouth, but before he can say anything, yawns. Ignis uses this opportunity wisely to point out: 'There is still some room left, you need to sleep and this place is overrun as it is. There is even a bath.'  
   
'So you want me to sleep with you?'  
   
'Well, it's the same bed. It's not like I haven't shared the bed with Gladio, Prompto or Noctis before.'  
   
Ravus looks at him, shakes his head, then begins to strip of the rest of the armour he is wearing until all that is left is a t-shirt and dark tight boxers. Ignis shuffles as far back against the wall as he can, but there isn't much room. Then Ravus sinks into bed and after a bit of shifting they manage to well- … spoon. The bed is not big, therefore it is the only comfortable position, especially when Ravus, who is even taller than Ignis, pulls his feet up so they fit under the covers and onto the bed.  
   
Somehow Ignis finds himself not complaining about being squished between the wall and Ravus. It's warm, pleasantly so, and Ravus is neither too soft and squishy like Prompto or Noctis nor a wall of muscle and heat like Gladio. He even smells nice, Ignis thinks as he drifts off to sleep.


	2. Lestallum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In a lot of ways this chapter gave me trouble because while I had a (more or less) clear idea for the first and the last part, this is basically Ravus and Ignis getting to know each other and realising there is something more than friendship between the two of them. It also is considerably fluffier than I anticipated.

Ignis is roughly woken by a kick to his chin, a curse and the sheets strangling him. Then the pressure is gone, leaving him able to sit up. Besides his bed, Ravus is standing up from the floor with as much dignity as a cat. 

Ravus reaches for his phone, frowns and then says, 'There is a transport leaving at nine. They have reserved two spaces for us.' 

'Us?' Ignis asks, not recalling ever agreeing to leaving with Ravus. 

'Yes, us. Your friends asked me to bring you to Lestallum safely and that is what I intent to do. Please pack up so we can be on our way in two hours,' with that Ravus takes his bag and disappears into the bathroom. 

Compared to the days before Ignis feels much better. His body hurts, but that is more likely due to inactivity than anything else. At least he hopes that is the case. First, he makes coffee, then he decides to pack the few belongings he has. His eyes fall on Ravus' uniform coat. It could use a bit of freshening up. It doesn't take long or maybe Ravus takes ages in the bathroom. He looks at his phone. No, he didn't take long. 

Ignis starts with breakfast- something simple, toast, some spam, a bit of fruits-and brews another two cups of coffees. Then he begins to eat. Just when he has finished with his toast, the door to the bathroom opens and Ravus appears. He looks better, Ignis decides. The bags beneath the commander's eyes are gone, his hair is still wet, but is styled, and he wears fresh trousers and a t-shirt. Putting on his uniform coat makes Ravus frown before saying 'Thank you though I didn't ask for it'. 

'My pleasure,' Ignis answers before pushing a cup of coffee and breakfast in Ravus' direction. Ravus eyes it for a moment, slightly puzzled by the gesture and then begins to eat. 

Ignis eats up and then goes to the bathroom to take a shower himself. There he looks into the mirror. His eyes are reddish still, his face is pale, but there aren't any obvious signs of exhaustion anymore. Giving his reflection a smile, he is grateful to see it reaches his eyes. Hopefully it will keep Gladio and Prompto off his case.

~*~ 

Of course it doesn't keep Gladio and Prompto from asking questions. Why would he have ever thought that? But they wait until Ignis has said his goodbyes to Ravus, collected his bag and they have eaten a quick bite at the Cup Noodle truck.

The travel across the sea from Accordo to Lestallum had neither been long nor eventful. Ravus and he had made it to the transport at a reasonable time beforehand and on the journey itself the prince had talked with different refugees while Ignis had done the same. 

Morale was low, but he hadn't expected anyone to be grateful to leave behind their homes. Coupled with the daemons and general dooms day feelings, it was no wonder most people were frightened. Furthermore the boredom during the flight had not eased people's worries. He spoke with anyone willing talk, even played a bit with a girl of about eight and her plush cactuar. However as long as he thought about it there was nothing that could be done immediately to help. 

Now in the hot sun of Lestallum the despair inside the transporter seems lightyears away. Ignis tilts his head up in the sky, eyes closed, just as Gladio asks, 'So, why haven't you been answering your phone?' 

'Because I have been busy and forgot to charge it,' Ignis responds. He deliberately keeps his face in the sun, enjoying it to the fullest. After all, for how long will they have light? Furthermore it hides the fact he has been lying. 

'You forgot to charge your phone?' Ignis doesn't need to look at Gladio's face to see the disbelief. It's evident in his voice. 

'Yes, as I said, I have been busy. I was after all gathering supplies for cooking, weapons care and enjoying the markets,' Ignis hopes it will make Gladio back off. It doesn't. 

'But wh- Uff,' the shield breaks off and Ignis opens his eyes. He sees his friend rubbing his side where apparently a very hard elbow had been placed, judging by Prompto's very deliberate smile and the words, 'Anyway, we should probably head off.' 

Ignis nods. They begin to walk, Prompto to his left, Gladio to his right. Occasionally they bump into him as if both of them want to make sure he is still there. 

Prompto leans back, hands behind his head, before speaking, 'So, I have organised us a place to stay. Or rather I have asked Holly about it and she has been awesome. Seems like they have a place for seasonal workers, which they have converting for refugees. There is just one thing,' and at this Prompto reddens. 'You need to share because we have already got a place at the hotel helping Talcott and Monica out. And we don't know with whom yet, but space is precious so everyone needs to room a bit closer together.' 

'I don't mind,' Ignis responds. It isn't true. He wouldn't have minded staying with Prompto and Gladio, but he isn't so sure about staying with some total stranger. 

'Look, we will see if you can move closer, but right now, everything is crazy and things need to settle down,' Gladio says, almost as if he has read Ignis' mind. He puts a hand on the advisor's shoulder. 'By the way, they plan to do that with a celebration. So - consider yourself invited to the welcome festival, which starts with a ball. It is mainly to lift spirits with games and fun. Most likely some food stands as well.' 

'A welcome festival?' Ignis asks, looking up at Gladio. 

'Yeah, apparently they really like their festivals, do-' Prompto starts, but then shakes his head. 'Na, forget about it. It is not important right now.' 

Ignis is about to tell him differently, but he feels a squeeze from Gladio's hand, holding him back from asking. So he instead inquiries about the two of them and how they have spent their time. 

It gets Prompto chattering and Ignis listens while they walk through the streets. Before they reach the square where the hotel is situated, Prompto stops in front of a door to the right. It is already opened and they step into a small corridor. Apparently it was an apartment building beforehand, but the flat at the bottom had been converted into an office with a broken through wall to the corridor. A bored looking girl mans the office, typing on her phone. 

Prompto stops and asks for the keys for Ignis Scientia. The girl hands them over, only quickly looking up from her phone when she hands Ignis a form to sign. 'You haven't got an assigned roommate, so you can choose your bedroom. But you will most likely be assigned one so don't mess up the other room.' 

He promises not to do so and then Gladio takes his bag while Prompto runs up the stairs, chanting Ignis' flat number to the Chocobo-theme. It makes Ignis smile and when Prompto turns around the other one's unsure expression moves into grin, and Ignis knows he has done the right thing. 

The flat he has been given turns out to be the corner one, which means both bedrooms have windows and through the living room there is access to a small balcony. The living area itself is shaped like a shoebox, long and narrow with a couch at the back, a dining table with three chairs and then a kitchenette next to the door. On the other side of the entrance door are the bathroom, the first bedroom with one window and then the second bedroom with two windows. Everything is cramped, but it feels strangely big for Ignis. He has gotten used to camping and small hotel rooms so this small space is more than enough to call home. 

He says as much when Gladio begins to apologise for its size. The shield shrugs, then asks where to put Ignis' bag and Ignis is faced with the decision which bedroom to choose. He settles for two windows instead of a bigger wardrobe. 

Arriving itself proves to be an interesting affair. He is unpacking while Prompto talks about whatever is running through his mind, excited and glad to be back in Lestallum, to be back in Lucis. It grates on Ignis' nerves especially as Gladio doesn't say anything to stop the blonde. It makes the advisor want to ask Prompto whether he really thinks borders and kingdoms still matter but he holds his tongue. He doesn't want to drive his friends away even if they can be annoying. 

Gladio meanwhile observes him closely as soon as he moves in his field of vision. He still wants to talk about what happened, but Ignis has enough of being asked how he feels. He is fine mostly if tired. 

Prompto starts with another story, this one about going to Cape Caelum to get the Regalia and describing the fish dish Dustin had made for them. 'You know Noctis would have loved it,' he ends, dreamy expression on his face. It freezes though and he puts a hand in front of his mouth, looking at Ignis in apprehension. 

Ignis meanwhile feels the sting Noctis' name and the memories still bring, but it isn't as bad as before he spoke with Ravus. So he says as evenly as he can, 'There is the possibility of me creating it for him when Noctis awakes from the crystal.' 

Silence follows his words. He glances up from where he has been packing his provisions into one of the small kitchen cupboards. Prompto and Gladio are staring at him. The shield looks thoughtful while Prompto is relieved. His smile is shaky though even as he tries to be firm in his answer, 'Yes, Noctis would like that.' 

After a sharp inhale, he adds, 'It's good to hear you speak his name.' 

'Why wouldn't I?' Ignis asks, surprised. He puts a can of beans away and cannot think of anything less appetizing for Noctis. It doesn't hurt anymore - not as much at least. 

Prompto sighs. 'You haven't been doing well. And you didn't-' he breaks off, then waves his hand around. 'Well, you didn't speak of him. We were worried about you, specs.' 

'I -' he hesitates, but then he sees the openness of Prompto's expression, the hope, but also the sadness and says, 'I couldn't have spoken about him before spending a few days in Accordo alone, but afterwards - I might be not completely fine, but I am doing better. Besides, not talking about Noctis hurts even more than hearing about him.' 

After a moment of further thought he adds, 'Overall I'm okay.' 

Prompto slumps in relief, 'I am so glad to hear that, Iggy. I feel this time I can even believe you.' 

A moment later Ignis has an arm full of Prompto, whose squeezes him tight while borrowing his head in Ignis' chest. He chuckles softly, petting Prompto on the head. When he looks up, he sees Gladio, who has leaned back against the couch, smile warm and content. 'Hey, it's good to see you doing better. How about we help you make dinner?' 

Dinner is indeed a nice affair and Ignis enjoys it thoroughly. Sometimes he thinks Noctis would have liked to have been here with them, but instead of a soul-crushing grief, there is only melancholy remaining. Maybe that is still the emptiness after his breakdown, but it doesn't feel like it. Telling stories about Noctis is what keeps him in their hearts after all. 

Late in the evening he finally falls into his bed and is asleep within moments. During the night he wakes up because of his dreams, which he cannot remember and falls only into an uneasy slumber.

~*~ 

The next morning sees Ignis waking up as early as usual. He gets ready in the tiny bathroom where he asks himself how he will manage with another human being using it. After a shower, he dresses before taking in the sorry state of his fridge. It means a quick stroll to the opening market around the corner. As it is still early he gets the freshest ingredients at a number of stalls and the vendors have time to talk.

He thinks about getting something to eat for breakfast, but there is only the greasy place at the end of the market. But he doesn't want to go back to his small flat because it is stuffy and the morning is pleasantly cool. So, greasy it is. 

Walking up to the card Ignis buys the breakfast option. It’s not like he can stand either the Offal stew or the spicy skewers in the morning. Then he looks around for an empty spot. Surprised he sees white hair and tense shoulders. He walks over, moving between the tables until he is right next to the man. 

Ravus is leaning on the table, pinching the bridge of his noise, eyes closed and looking exhausted. The rings beneath his eyes are back in full force and look even darker compared to his already pale skin. 

'Is this seat taken?' Ignis asks and Ravus startles, mismatched eyes blinking and then settling on him. 

'Sit wherever you want,' the man replies, gesturing towards the chair. 

'Forgive me for being so forward,' Ignis starts. 'But it seems like you haven't slept well and a lot.' 

'Is it that obvious?' 

Ignis considers the tired blinking of eyes, the yawn that is threatening to escape Ravus any moment and the piece of toast, which has been put down on the table cloth instead of the plate. He settles for, 'Kind of.' 

Ravus groans and he has the impression if they hadn't been in public he would have put his head on the table. 

'So,' he says after taking a bite from his food. Indeed it is greasier than he would have preffered, but it is food so he probably shouldn't complain. 'What kept you up? Hopefully not matters between refugees.' 

'No, for those I would have been grateful. I've been housed at the Inn and I thought having a room at the end of the corridor would be quiet. But you still share one wall with another room and it's . . .' Ravus grimaces. 'For some reason the people next to me insist on having glad-to-be-alive-sex or otherwise I cannot imagine a couple going at it for the whole night.' 

Ignis gapes for a moment, then breaks out into laughter. Ravus narrows his eyes. 'For some reason I fail to see the humour.' 

'I apologise, your highness,' Ignis says. 'It's just such a trivial reason, isn't it? I mean we have been dealing with extraordinary circumstances for astrals-know how long and then you are being kept awake by a couple having sex. It does put things into perspective.' 

Ravus chuckles. 'For some strange reason, it does.' 

He yawns. 'I am still tired though and if I am not awake by nine Claustra will have my head.' 

'She is a scary woman.' 

'That she is. I am not looking forward to her and Holly Teulle finding a topic they disagree on.'

'Maybe it is best to leave town then,' Ignis comments. He takes a gulp from his coffee and might be a bit disappointed for it not to being Ebony. 

They start a conversation about plans for the city, focusing on the essentials like building, protection or procuring food sources. Ignis still isn't quite sure about how he fits into the governing structure of Lestallum. Ravus and Claustra are being looked to as leaders for Niflheim and Accordo. Holly meanwhile has settled into the role of mayor of Lestallum, therefore being a spokesperson for the people of Lucis. For now he is grateful he can help in an advisory fashion and be it only as a sounding board to Ravus. 

Of course Ignis thinks a few days later, he could also be girl Friday and listen to every complaint about every government decision even when he is just buying groceries. He nods, promises the stall owner to have a look into clearing the streets of daemons faster and then is off towards the café at the end of the market to meet Ravus. 

It has become a habit. Both of them enjoy eating a hearty breakfast or at least drink copious amount of coffee before starting the day. Even when the coffee doesn't taste as good as Ebony, as long as it comes in big mugs, it's appreciated. 

Today Ignis is the first to arrive and he orders their usual and makes his way over to one of the tables at the back. Ravus arrives moments later. As he walks over he runs into another table along the way, curses and then lets himself drop onto the chair next to the advisor. 

If he has thought Ravus had looked bad a few days ago, he is now closer to the dead than the living, Ignis thinks. He pushes a cup of coffee into Ravus' direction and man manages to get a hold of it, clinging to it. The rings beneath his eyes have rings, his eyes are only half-opened and there isn't a big difference between his snow white military overcoat and his face. Maybe his face is paler though. 

'They had loud sex the entire night on every bloody piece of furniture,' Ravus says in lieu of a greeting. 

Ignis snorts. 'It cannot have been that bad.' 

Ravus looks at him, murder written in his expression but then deciding for food. He eats a bite, 'It was. I am tired, I tried banging at their door, but they wouldn't open and it's -' he trails off, yawning, then adds, 'I want that sleep.' 

'You don't want it, you need it,' Ignis says while he drinks his coffee. He could get used to it even if he prefers Ebony. 

'Yes, well, that too,' Ravus rubs his eyes, sighs and then stares at his breakfast dubiously. 

Ignis meanwhile digs into his own, thinking about the room nobody has claimed yet. He knows it is rare for young man to travel alone and thus he hadn't been assigned a partner as most refugees were families. And everyone involved in a military operation had their own assigned lodgings or rather tents. Somehow Ravus had proven to be the exception as commander of the Niflheim forces. 

Still, Ignis has a room. Ravus needs a room. He doesn't want to have a stranger living in that room. Ravus isn't exactly a stranger, so, 'Have you thought about getting a new place?' 

'Where? The city is overcrowded as it is.' 

'In my flat there is still a room which no one has been assigned to.' 

Ravus looks at him and blinks before saying, 'I couldn't impose on you.' 

'It wouldn't be an imposition. It would be practical. The space will be filled sooner rather than later with one of the refugees.' 

'What about the hotel room? 

'I'm sure they will find someone else,' Ignis responds while taking another bite of his breakfast.

Ravus sighs softly, barely audible and Ignis looks up while he takes a sip from his coffee. There is sadness reflected on the other man's face and it isn't hidden immediately behind his usual blank mask. 

Ignis asks: 'What is it?' 

To his surprise Ravus answers truthfully, 'Hotels are temporary - they don't invite to stay. And if I find a place to stay it is- well, it isn't my home here.' 

Ignis doesn't know what he can reply to that. For him home has been the small mansion of his parents in Tenebrae until it wasn't. Then he was living with his uncle on the outskirts of Insomnia until that wasn't. After that he had been assigned quarters in the citadel. But then Insomnia had been destroyed and they spent time on the road, not having a home to get back to. And right now he has one. It isn't much, of course, but that is a place he can call his. But what can he say to Ravus, who has clearly had much closer ties to Fenestala Manor than Ignis could ever hope to comprehend? 

'Think of it as my place and a temporary place for you to stay, if it helps,' Ignis finally says. 

Ravus shrugs. 'Maybe it will.' Then he yawns. 'I should have taken you up your offer immediately,' he adds. 'Losing sleep over sentimentality is foolish.' 

'Actually you are losing sleep over sex - just not your own,' Ignis responds before he can stop himself. 

Ravus snorts, the corner of his mouth curling up into a small smile. Then he shakes his head. 'I don't want to be the poor sod, who needs to clean that hotel room.' 

While eating they talk about the logistics of Ravus moving into Ignis' place before moving towards lighter topics. They spend more than a few minutes on caring for one's weapon and the advantages of swords vs daggers and by the end it involves their eating utensils and plates. 

They are almost late for their morning meeting with everyone at the foreman's office where Holly resides, but the conversation has been refreshing, and they aren't even the last ones to arrive. Those are Prompto and Gladio, the former who looks his chipper self while the latter looks like he spend the night awake. Most likely on patrol, Ignis thinks. 

The meeting drags on, partly because of the upcoming welcome festival and partly because Ravus and Claustra cannot settle on a patrol scheme that satisfies both refugee camps outside of Lestallum. It ends in an even more interesting debate on why Accordo and Niflheim have two refugee camps and shouldn't they be broken up into smaller camps to avoid tension between the nations? Ignis dutifully keeps notes, but doesn't add to the discussion. They still haven't got the manpower for proper patrols and guards. At least not when the hunters are still trying to help refugees reach safety. There are also rumours of former kingsglaive helping, but so far they are only hearsay. 

One meeting bleeds into the next and Ignis is rather glad when he finally is able to leave the stuffy rooms. It is already night again and not that he is complaining, but he would have loved a few moments in the ever weakening sunlight. He makes his way towards his little flat where he speaks with the clerk and tells the teenager he has found someone for the room and if he needs to do anything. 

'He needs to sign and get the key himself,' she tells him, not once looking up from her phone. 

On his way up he texts Ravus. Then he begins to make dinner. Either by accident or divine intervention Ravus arrives when he is about to plate dinner and he brings bearing gifts in the form of two cans of ebony. 

'Housewarming gifts of sort,' he explains as he gives both of them to Ignis. He puts them in the fridge, quipping, 'Non-traditional, but certainly appreciated.' 

They are halfway through the meal when Ignis' phone sounds with a message and he cannot help, but glance at it. 

_Hi, have u seen Ravus? He moved out of the hotel? -P._

Ignis frowns. He writes Prompto back. 

_He moved into a more permanent place. How do you know he moved? -I._

_Had the room next to ours. Some family moved in. -P._

Ignis stares at the text, the pieces of the puzzle slowly connecting in his head. 

'Oh astrals,' he whispers faintly. 

Ravus' eyes snap up to him, immediately alert, 'Something happened?' 

Ignis shakes his head. He doesn't want the images in his head that have begun forming. No, nope, he certainly doesn't. 

He looks at Ravus, 'Do you want to know the identity of the couple next to your old room?' 

'Well, you are about to tell me either way,' Ravus responds, eating another spoon of rice. 

Ignis thinks about waiting until the commander has swallowed, but then decides against it for comedic effect. 'Prompto and Gladio.' 

The reaction is immediate. Ravus ends up coughing as he tries to swallow his food and takes a good minute to calm down. Finally he manages to wheeze out, 'I didn't need to know how endless the stamina of the king's shield was.' 

'I didn't need to know my best friends were having sex,' Ignis adds. 'It . . . It explains quite a bit though.' 

'What does it explain?' 

'How they have stuck together these past weeks, how Prompto still can be so chipper and why Gladio looked like he patrolled tonight,' Ignis replies, still in disbelief he hadn't realised what was going on sooner. 

'It certainly explains how a ball of boundless energy and a man with endless stamia can keep going all night.' 

'It- look, we should change topics, I don't want to imagine to people who I have always seen as brother having sex -I just . . .' Ignis falls silent, shaking his head. 

Ravus frowns, tilting his head. 'Quite frankly I always thought you and Gladio would be a couple?' 

'Because we always act like mum and dad when we are around Noctis? I have known and trained with Gladio since I was little. Because of that we have always been more like brothers. I didn't have an older brother and he was used to having younger siblings and so I got adopted into the Amicitia household. My uncle was friends with Clarus as well so it was only fitting, but Gladio and me were never more than friends,' he shakes his head. 'I still can't believe it.' 

Ravus chuckles, 'I might not only have brought ebony, but also a bottle of whiskey. We could share.' 

'If you are willing to share, I more than welcome it.' 

They speak about less traumatising topics like patrol rosters for the rest of the evening. They don't drink the whole bottle but Ignis is tipsy when they finally say their goodnights. Before he turns onto his side to fall asleep, he thinks it is rather pleasant to have a flat mate like Ravus, who is good company and even brings whiskey.

~*~ 

A few days pass and Ignis is surprised because living with Ravus is indeed easy. Of course Ignis is the first one up, but when he comes out of the bathroom the small coffee machine, which appeared the next evening after Ravus came back to the flat, is turned on and the prince is already nursing his first cup of coffee, clothes already gathered for his trip to the bathroom.

Usually he is the one making breakfast while Ravus showers. They eat together, talking about their plans for the day and upcoming meetings. More and more the welcome festival features. 

Ignis isn't looking forward to it because it now has ended in a five day festival with a ball at the start and lots of people milling about, some even from out of town. In short it is logistical nightmare. For some reason - because he knows 'food' according to Prompto - he has been put in charge of catering for the ball. Or rather he is put in charge of procuring food for the people at the ball while every chef in Lestallum argues for certain courses and recipes. 

It ends with Ignis sitting at their dining table and staring at the food he has, the requests that have been made by the now selected chefs and way too time little until the event starts. '- besides I don't even want to be part of that ball,' he finishes his tirade and Ravus pushes wordlessly a glass of whiskey at him. 

Ravus himself has managed to stay out of the festival preparation, which Ignis regards as a wonder in itself. However he has ended up caring for everything else while the leaders are busy organising the festival. He looks tired even though they both have been sleeping for roughly six hours each night. 

The prince sits down on the couch where he has set up his workspace. Both couch and couch table are filled with papers, most of them reports from the military, hunters and the Kingsglaive which have started to appear. Some others are notes filled in Ravus own, small and tidy handwriting. Another handful are Ignis' protocols from meetings. 

'You are invited to the ball, so you should be there,' Ravus responds. 

Ignis groans, 'I still don't want to.' 

'I will need to go as well - we can both be miserable together.' 

Ignis grins, 'The only thing, which makes this even better, is seeing Gladio at this event.' 

'Why?'

'Have you ever seen him wear a shirt?' 

Ravus chuckles, 'No, never.' 

They fall silent and Ignis has to admit he likes those silences between the two of them, both of them working and doing their own thing. It isn't like the times during Noctis' high school years where he practically lived at the prince's place, cleaned it and then spend time cooking. Quite frankly he had been surprised when he came back to the flat after Ravus and had seen the other one at the stove, cooking a simple rice dish. 

It's other aspects he prefers as well. Ravus - compared to Noctis - tries to not leave a mess and tidies up after himself. That in hindsight had been a bigger shock to Ignis, who recalls standing in the doorway to a sparkling bathroom after Ravus took particularly long one morning. 

They have fallen into a routine, just as Ignis had with Noctis back then, only this feels mutual. It makes Ignis thoughtful because while he knows Noctis has cared for them, cared for him, this friendship he has with Ravus is different though he cannot quite put his finger on why. Maybe it is because Ravus is as self-sufficient as Ignis in his day to day life. 

He realises it when they are getting ready for the ball a few days later. Prior to any official event with Noctis, Ignis had to remind the prince to get ready, not once, but sometimes thrice. He also needed to tell him to wear that outfit and no- his usual crownsguard uniform was not enough and could he stop gaming and get dressed already. It has always been stressful and maybe that is why he is more stressed before the ball itself. 

Ignis has dressed himself, plain shirt and slacks, and is trying to tame his hair with no apparent success. He hasn't thought Ravus is already in the bathroom, but when he opens the door, he is standing in front of the mirror in only his trousers and is combing his own hair. 

'My apologies,' Ignis says. He stays frozen inside the door though. It's only partly out of embarrassment for interrupting Ravus, but also because he hasn't seen the other one shirtless. He isn't muscular in the sense of Gladio, no, he is lithe, like Ignis, in having more of a swimmer's built with nevertheless well-defined muscle. That is one thing, which registers in Ignis mind because Ravus is hot. The other are the burn scars, originating from his metallic arm. They are a few on his chest, some at his back, but the worst is his side. 

Ravus moves, dropping his arm to cover the burn scars and Ignis' eyes shoot up. He smiles and he hopes it isn't filled with sadness as he repeats, 'I apologise. I will wait.' 

'It alright,' the other one replies before moving away from the mirror, 'I was finished anyway.' He pushes past Ignis, grabbing his military coat and disappears into his bedroom. 

When Ignis steps out of the bathroom, Ravus is on the phone sounding exasperated and he rolls his eyes as Ignis raises an eyebrow. Not an important phone call then, only annoying - with that he can live. Though he would have preferred a daemon attack or some other emergency to going to the ball. 

They got ready much too early, but Ignis' still needs to look after the chefs so they set off, walking leisurely. Around them the atmosphere of the city has changed. Where in the earlier days there was fear and exhaustion, now excitement has started to take a hold. People are crowding the streets and occasionally he brushes against Ravus as they try to navigate the streets. 

They reach the venue - the headquarters of EXINERIS Industries- and enter the ballroom, which would usually only be a meeting room with direct access to the canteen. It isn't exactly fancy and it isn't really like a ball at the citadel, but it is the best they could do in these circumstances. At least Ignis thinks so. Ravus and he split, both of them still having organisational duties to fulfil and Ignis makes his way to the kitchen where he starts to help where he can and get out of the way where he cannot. 

Time moves quickly. He spends more time running around than enjoying the actual ball and doing diplomacy. At some point though he finds himself with a glass of sparkling wine standing next to Prompto. The younger man is flushed from hopefully only the heat and not alcohol.

'Didn't you help with the decorations?' Ignis asks, taking in the environment. 

Prompto grins, 'Is it obvious?' 

'You did take inspirations from the Chocobo Carneval, didn't you?' 

'Chocobos are super fun, super fluffy and so super good for decorations in times like these,' Prompto replies, grinning from ear to ear. 

Ignis chuckles, 'I don't doubt it for a moment. It looks good. Colourful though.' 

'Not everyone enjoys black - or white. Which reminds me,' Prompto turns to Ignis, one eyebrow raised. 'Word on the street is, Ravus moved in with you.' 

Ignis takes a sip of his sparkling wine to hide his smile. 'Smooth, Prompto, real smooth transition. Yes, he moved into the empty room in my apartment.' 

'Oh, I didn't think he would want to find his own place - being royalty and all. But then again he moved in with you so it's not like he has to clean up.' 

'Ravus isn't Noctis,' Ignis replies with more force than he intended. He adds before Prompto can say anything though. 'Besides it is quiet at my place.' 

Prompto looks at him questioningly. Shifting from one food to the other, he asks with a frown, 'But he had the room at the end of the corridor? How could it be loud?' 

Ignis smothers another chuckle by drinking. 'Apparently,' he starts, 'there was a couple having very wild sex all night long in the room next to his.' 

'Oh,' Prompto's cheeks darken. 'I wasn't aware of that.' 

'No. But isn't Gladio and your room next to Ravus' old one?' He waits until Prompto has taken a sip of his drink before he continues, 'Having a sex-marathon with Gladio is certainly one way to test his stamina.'

Prompto breaks into a coughing fit. The advisor smiles, then pats him on the back while the blond tries to regain his composure and dignity back. When he isn't coughing as strongly anymore, he wheezes, 'You know?' 

'I know the two of you are having sex loud and long enough to drive Ravus Nox Fleuret away, but other than that you have been very hush-hush about it.' If Ignis is honest that stings a little. Gladio and he have known each other for ages and Prompto has been around long enough as well to become a good friend. They could have told him. 

Prompto sighs and leans against him. It should be too warm for that, but Ignis lets it happen. He relaxes as well. For a moment they remain silent, then the shorter man says, 'We were thinking about telling you but there hasn't been time. First arriving here, then the ball and everything has been intense and busy. So, don't think for a second it was because you weren't important to us. It's just-' Prompto sighs again and then falls silent. 

Ignis looks to his side, meeting Prompto's worried gaze. 'You weren't doing too well after Noctis disappeared into the crystal.' 

He huffs, 'I didn't imagine you were doing well either.' 

'No, we weren't, but we kind of had each other.' 

'Anyway, I am happy for the two of you,' Ignis says. He moves the arm Prompto is leaning against so he can briefly hug the other one. It's slightly awkward because they both need to balance their drinks, but it feels good. 

'Aww, Iggy, you are going soft on us,' Prompto coos. 

'Never, especially not now when I can tease the two of you about your sex life,' with that and a soft chuckle he moves away from Prompto, who has turned bright red again and is left stuttering. 

Two hours later Ignis extracts himself politely from another conversation about refugees and the surely impending food crisis and makes his way to the bar for another water. He needed to stop with the alcohol because he had been drinking it to quench his thirst.

The room had never been intended for people dancing in it and therefore ventilation is poor and it's too hot in the ball room. It doesn't seem to bother most of the women, who are most likely used to high temperatures working at the power plant. He however isn't and now he longs for water and fresh air. 

Finally getting his water, Ignis looks around. Most people are celebrating and there is not much political mingling going on anymore. He can see Gladio, shirt halfway opened and revealing his chest, and Prompto speaking with each other, shoulders brushing and cheeks almost touching. In hindsight he cannot believe he hasn't seen that. Claustra is engaged in a discussion with Monica and Holly if he isn't mistaken and the last he has seen of Ravus was with Jeanne and Libertus Ostium, a returned Kingsglaive. It won't matter if he disappears for a while, stepping out to get fresh air. 

He recalls seeing a door in the corridor behind the toilets leading to a staircase, which probably leads onto the roof. It will be quiet as well on the rooftop. Looking around he makes sure nobody notices him before slipping out. It's already much quieter in the stairwell than in the ball room. He walks up two flights and finds the door to the rooftop unlocked. 

Stepping out into the cold night air, is a blessing. There is the all-encompassing smell of Lestallum - a weird mixture of petroleum and ozone, but also the smell of herbs and sizzling meat. Laughter rings through the air from the rooms below and up from the street below where people are mingling and it reminds Ignis so much of the Assassin Festival it hurts. He recalls Noctis being up on these rooftops and all of them having fun and laughing. 

Ignis steps closer to the balustrade and looks over it. The city is alight, the usual orange street lights gleaming in the dark night are intermingled with the sea of unusual lights from the stands, all of them different and trying to showcase the region where the refugees come from. 

Letting his gaze wander, he sees a food stall from Galahd and a small area where arcade games are being showcased, most likely salvage from Insomnia. A bit further up he sees tables and gondolas, which remind him of Altissa while a- 

The door to the roof bangs against the wall, hurried footsteps and Ignis whirls around. Ravus is standing on the rooftop, hands on his knees, breathing hard and taking big gulps of air. 

'Ravus,' Ignis says, but the man doesn't hear him. His breathing is going like he has run for miles and it's not calming down. He is shivering, no, shaking. It tugs at something in Ignis' memory. 

Hurrying over, Ignis crouches down in front of Ravus trying to make himself look smaller, less threatening and towering. He reaches out and puts a hand over Ravus' right, but he isn't reaching the other one with neither words nor touch. The prince is still hyperventilating. 

Ignis grabs Ravus' hand and places it on his chest, focusing on breathing. One deep breath, then exhale, no - there is a slightly different rhythm to it. If he only could remember it. Ignis shakes his head. No, it won't do if he breaks into a panic as well. So he begins talking, 'Deep breath, your highness, deep breath, breathe with me.' 

It takes ages for Ravus to come down, but at some point, he takes a deep, shuddering breath. Then he takes another. The hand on Ignis' chest bunches up the fabric, then relaxes and suddenly Ravus stands, ripping his hand away. 

Ignis can feel the walls come down around the other one and he desperately wants to reach out again, but right now that might make it worse for Ravus. So he remains where he is, kneeling as non-threatingly as possible and as calmly as he can. 

Ravus meanwhile inhales shakily, hands falling to his side before putting them behind his back, his shoulders square and he glances at Ignis, who remains silent. The prince exhales, his shoulders and gaze dropping and he says with a rough voice, 'I apologise for my behaviour.' 

'Apologise?' Ignis has expected a lot, but not this. 'What are you apologising for?' 

'My behaviour was unbecoming,' Ravus responds only. 

'If I am not mistaken, that was panic or anxiety, usually due to a stressful experience, which is not something under your control.' 

Ravus gaze snaps up to him, eyes wide, skin pale and lips parted in surprise. He presses them tightly shut for a moment. Then he says, 'Anyway, I will be on my way.' 

He turns around. 

Ignis stands up and reaches for him. He catches the other one's wrist. 'Don't, let's stay up here and talk. It's dreadfully warm in there anyway.' 

Ravus pales again before nodding. Together they sit down on the roof, their backs leaning against the balustrade. Ignis can feel tension radiating off Ravus and he says, 'After Noctis was attacked by that daemon when he was young, he had those moments where he would remember the attack vividly. Or something reminded him of it and he would relive the panic and sometimes even the pain.' 

Ravus huffs, 'I don't suppose you picked up a magic cure for them.' 

'No, Noctis learned to deal with them.' He realises how insensitive that sounds as soon as it leaves his lips and he feels Ravus closing up again and so adds, 'or he got better at hiding them from me. I wouldn't be surprised..' 

'Mine have only got worse,' Ravus mutters. He leans his head back and looks up into the night sky. Ignis follows his gaze. They cannot see the stars clearly here. There is too much light, but it is a pretty sight anyway. 

'Have you spoken about them?' Ignis asks softly. 

'With whom? And why?' 

'Choosing to answer the latter first - I believe the why to be the same as the answer you gave me about grief. You told me I am not the only one, who lost somebody and so maybe you are not alone with those attacks of yours. As to the whom - I am here now.' 

Ravus chuckles darkly, 'Turning my own words against me?' 

'They were good words,' Ignis jokes before turning serious, 'and I mean it. I am here for you.' 

'Thank you.' 

They fall silent and Ignis is thinking about what else he can say, what there is to say, when Ravus begins to speak, 'I don't like masses of people and hot rooms. They- for some reason, they remind me of the attack on Tenebrae when I was younger. It's-,' Ravus struggles for words, then shakes his head. 

Ignis sighs, moving closer so their arms touch and he says, 'Noctis had trouble driving in the back of a car for a long time after the incident. It's why he prefers to drive with the top down as well.' 

The silence stretches again, this time more comfortably. Ignis feels Ravus' warmth by his side and for a moment he thinks he has been too presumptuous, but apparently the prince doesn't mind. Instead he leans against Ignis. He still isn't calm. There is still tension, but it is getting better with each breath. 

Ignis thoughts begin to circle around the conversation he just had and there is something in his mind, which is nagging him. At first he doesn't know what it is. But then he can put his finger on it, 'You said this wasn't your first?' 

'No, it wasn't. I had those attacks when I was younger, then they abated, but they got worse after Lunafreya died.' 

Again something tugs at Ignis' mind and this time he connects it with a memory. 'On the flight, did you - were you . . .' he falls silent. 

Ravus sighs. 'Not really. That was a dream. I mean I am sure it was because of the many people on board and therefore I dreamt badly. It didn't feel as bad as this now did though.' 

'You know,' Ignis starts, 'you can call me anytime you need me. You shouldn't be going through this alone.' 

'Only if you realise I am going to be there for you if you are feeling down as well.' 

It sounds simple and yet Ignis is not sure he can promise that. But if Ravus is going to call him the prince needs to have it both ways. 'Okay. You have a deal.' 

'Good.' There is silence before Ravus adds, 'it's sad we cannot see the stars clearly. I am in the mood for stargazing.' 

'It's one thing I have never quite understood,' Ignis admits freely. 'I never had the time and patience for it and by the time it was useful, Gladio always was around.' 

'Is he an avid stargazer then?' 

'He can navigate using them, but I never saw a reason for that.' 

'It's a useful skill, but more importantly while star gazing you learn the stories behind them. Take that one for example.' 

Ravus' voice washes over him, warm and comforting and Ignis needs to suppress a smile. He has rarely heard Ravus get excited about anything and now the other one is explaining the basics of star signs and the their stories. It's interesting to listen to even though Ignis knows he is not going to gain a lot practical use from it. 

At some point though the discussion moves to history and historical figures and from there to the political landscape in Lestallum. It should be a topic they have exhausted, but haven't and it bleeds into gossip. In the end they are sitting on the rooftop, enjoying the fresh night air and each other's company, both relaxed. 

'And because he isn't used to wearing a shirt, somehow he unconsciously begins unbuttoning them,' Ignis finishes his story, then looks at his watch. It's late, later then he has expected. 

Ravus follows his example and checks his watch while he still chuckles about Ignis' telling Gladio's dislike for shirts. He stands up, holding out his hand for Ignis to pull himself up. Ignis takes him up on the offered hand and they end up standing side by side before their hands fall away. For a moment there is something unreadable and soft in Ravus' expression, a small turning up of the corners of his mouth in the smallest of smile, a few less worry lines on his forehead and just the faintest reddening of his cheeks. It is gone and Ignis blames the lighting for it. 

He heads for the door, following Ravus, before stopping, 'Maybe we shouldn't walk back through the ballroom?' 

'Where do you intend to go then? After all a few ways of leaving this building will be rather painful,' Ravus replies, sarcasm dripping from his words. 

'Do you remember the Assassin's Festival. It was a lot of fun and we climbed onto the roofs. A lot. We could use it to avoid every one.' 

'It sounds like a good plan,' Ravus shrugs, 'Well, lead on.' 

The walk back to their small flat is quicker and more taxing then their walk to the ball, but it is nonetheless amazing as they see the lights beneath them, balance over the crowds and banter, especially when Ignis manages to find another dead end. 

At the end, they stand in front of their respective rooms and Ravus pauses as if to say something before shaking his head softly and then wishing Ignis a good night. Ignis returns the good night and makes his way over to the bed. His sleep that night is restless and he dreams of something unpleasant. In the morning he wakes not remembering anything and feeling only a bone-deep tiredness.

~*~ 

The next day is exhausting and Ignis begins to thoroughly detest anything related to festivals. It might be good for morale, but it takes ages to get anywhere, he has been breaking up fights left and right because of people indulging in too much alcohol and spending way too many hours screaming over music.

He is tired and it has been a long day, so when Prompto bursts into the meeting room he has appropriated as temporary office, he doesn't want to deal with anything urgent. He opens his mouth to say as much, but Prompto shakes his head, 'Don't argue, there are daemons attacking from the south. It's all hands on deck.' 

Ignis is on his feet and begins running after Prompto, who leads on through the corridor. As he turns towards the stairs, Ignis calls, 'Up! Rooftops are faster!' 

Prompto skids into the opposite direction and then they race up the stairs. On top of the roof, Ignis can already see the fighting happening in the south. Prompto is already off, but Ignis calls out, 'What about the north?' 

'We are needed in the south, Iggy!' 

Ignis looks to the north and he cannot describe it, but something tells him if an attack is happening on Lestallum and if it is daemons, all people will go the south, leaving the north unguarded. 'Go ahead,' he shouts and then races towards the north and the tunnel. 

He is running across the rooftops, sprinting as fast as he can. Below him people are either celebrating or panicking, he isn't quite sure which and he doesn't have time to check. The closer he gets to the tunnel, the surer he feels about his hunch. The air gets colder and breathing more difficult. 

He makes his way down to the streets, which are empty. Maybe all the people are at the festival or maybe they have been driven away by the chill in the air. 

Ignis sees two kingsglaive standing at the tunnel, both of them looking uncomfortable with their weapons drawn. For a moment he thinks he has been wrong and the attack has been only centred at the south, but then he sees it. 

Black is opening up on the road. A hand grasping out and then pushing itself up. 

'Watch out,' Ignis screams before summoning his daggers. They fly through the air, hitting the hand and the kingsglaive spin around, watching where they landed. 

'You,' he calls out, brushing past them and pointing to the right, 'get help!' 

To the other he says, 'You, make sure not one gets past me.' 

'Aye, sir,' they both reply and then Ignis throws himself into battle. Summoning electricity to his daggers comes easy. He is moving across the tarmac lightning fast, hitting daemons left and right. He keeps his movement unpredictable, tries to avoid Grenades, Imps and other daemons. Ducking here, moving there. 

A tails whips past his face. 

Ignis knows he is going to tire quickly though. Another swipe of an Imp. He moves under it. A Hobgoblin comes up on his right, he stays low, rams one dagger into its' knee and plunges the second into the heart of the beast. 

Jumping over a tail he whirls around. Ice comes to his daggers. He attacks the Grenade, viciously and quickly. It dissolves into black smoke. He moves back to electricity, flicking across the tunnel to block an Imp from pushing through. He is quick enough to stop him, but not quick enough to avoid the claws to his face. It hurts. He moves through it. 

Another daemon dissolves. Another one appears. He takes a hit to the shoulder. There is pain but it manageable. Another Grenade, once again switching to ice. Then back to electricity. 

In a turn Ignis looks back to the entrance where the lone kingsglaive is standing, trying to hold the line and so far managing. 'Please,' Ignis thinks to himself, 'let there be back up.' 

He lunges for another daemon about to come through, nearly finishes it when he is swept of his feet. He goes down hard, falling on his back. It knocks the breath from him. 

The daemons are on him in seconds. He barely has time to bring his daggers up and his feet underneath him. They are scratching at his back, claws digging into his skin. He manages to kill another Imp, it dissolving and giving him more room to breathe. 

Nevertheless Ignis is surrounded by daemons. He isn't entirely sure how long he will be able to hold out. 

'Duck!' 

Ignis does as he is told and above him Alba Leonis sweeps through the air, thunder and lightning rolling along. 

'It's a pleasure to see you, Prince,' he wheezes out standing up again. He moves next to Ravus, the daemons temporarily cowed by the sudden appearance of another fighter. 

'Are you the back up?' Ignis asks, still breathing hard. 

'No, came here because of a feeling,' Ravus replies. He slices through an imp, which is the first one to attack. 

'Then we will have to hold out until back up arrives.' 

It's easier not to having to watch one's back as well. He moves easily enough knowing Ravus will cover him. Another Imp swipes at him. He sees a Grenade gunning for Ravus'. Easily he moves past the imp. A dagger into the back, a dagger already burying itself into the Grenade. Alba Leonis joins it. He gives Ravus a smile. 

They attack. They dodge. They fight. 

At some point the daemons starts to abate, thinning out, some fleeing and Ignis is grateful for it. Finally the last daemons take off into the darkness of the tunnel. Ignis lets the daggers dissolve, then leans on his knees, panting and grinning. Ravus stands next to him as he sheaths Alba Leonis. He is breathing hard, his chest heaving and his cheeks are flushed, but there is a definite smile playing around his face. 

Ignis cannot help himself, he laughs, 'And just when I thought I was not getting enough exercise.' 

'There a lot of other ways to exercise other than a daemon attack,' Ravus starts, but then he chuckles. 'But this was a lot of fun. Especially after that ball.' 

'I take a daemon attack over a ball any day.' 

Ravus outright laughs at that. He reaches out his hand and Ignis stands up to shake it. 'Well done, Mr Scientia.' 

Ignis grins, 'You as well, Prince Ravus.' 

Ravus looks at him. The smile around his lips makes him handsome, his eyes shine and there is a hunger in his expression that Ignis finds absolutely fascinating. Ravus' gaze drops to his lips and he feels the same hunger inside of him. Maybe it's the adrenaline, maybe it is because Ravus looks simply delicious. 

Ignis licks his lips. The air between them feels different. Ravus meets his eyes and together they turn towards Lestallum. At the end of the tunnel kingsglaives are joining the lone guard from earlier. 'Finally,' Ravus mutters, then louder calls, 'you, secure the perimeter, ensure guards are stationed here for the night and until further notice.' 

'Be prepared for a changed patrol roster,' Ignis adds. 

The kingsglaive salute. 

They walk back to their flat quietly, barely speaking, but something has shifted between the two of them. The people are still celebrating or again celebrating and they brush against each other more often. It gives Ignis shivers every time they do. 

He glances at Ravus every now and then. The man's cheeks are still flushed, his hair is still ruffled from fighting and there is a spring to his step. 

Finally they reach their apartment house. They walk up the stairs. Reaching the door Ignis pulls his keys out and then pauses. Ravus is leaning against the wall, eyes intently focused on him. He swallows. Something pulls him forward and he reaches for Ravus coat, then smashes their lips together. It might be too much teeth, too passionate for first kisses, but it feels perfect. 

They part and Ravus looks stunned, but then pulls him abruptly closer and kisses him again - hungry and passionate. He grabs Ravus' face and angles it to his liking, hands burying themselves in soft, fine, white hair. His eyes fall shut. By Eos - he cannot remember the last time he has kissed liked this or ever kissed someone like this. Either way, it is good, incredibly good. Ravus is similarly lost in the kiss, human hand on Ignis' shoulder. 

When they finally break apart, their breathing is heavy. He moves slightly, shifting closer and feels Ravus' interest, which matches his own. With a heavy voice, he asks, 'Bed?'

'Good idea,' Ravus replies. His voice is wrecked from kissing already with his pupils blown wide. 

They make their way towards Ignis' bedroom, kissing and getting rid of their clothes until they only remain in boxers and trousers. Together they fall onto the bed and Ravus begins take him apart with kisses, touches and licks. It doesn't take long for Ignis to be moaning under the prince's controlled and intense passion, leaving the advisor defenceless, especially when Ravus puts his mouth to very good use. Pleasure overwhelms him and he comes with a moan, hand in Ravus' hair, holding on. 

When he opens his eyes again and looks down, he sees Ravus' flushed cheeks, pupils wide, lips parted and breathing harsh. He reaches out, pulls him up and kisses him, tasting himself on the other one's tongue. Then he pushes at the prince until he gets the idea and moves onto his back with him on top.

Stretching himself, Ignis fishes lube and condoms out of the bedside drawer. 

He kisses his way down while squeezing some lube onto his hand. 

'Wait,' Ravus suddenly says and Ignis looks up. Ravus still looks flushed, but he bites his lips, looking a bit unsure. 

'Everything alright?' Ignis asks, pausing. He runs a hand over Ravus hip, soothing and comforting. 

'What are you going to do?' Ravus asks back, nervousness more evident in his voice. 

'I am going to prepare myself,' Ignis responds, smiling. 'And while I do that I am going to make you feel good.' 

Ravus groans, throws his head back and when he looks at Ignis, the nervousness has vanished. 

Ignis continues to make good on his promise and when he sits up to slide onto Ravus' the other man is moaning and begging softly for Ignis to hurry up, little, quiet pleas coming over his lips. Ravus grips onto him with his human hand, stopping him from sinking down too fast and Ignis appreciates that.

The advisor smiles as he sees the prince beneath him, flushed and aroused and as he begins to move, Ravus bites his lip. The prince moves his hand up, running over Ignis side before pulling him down and they are back to kissing. 

He feels Ravus' other arm sneaking around him, pulling him closer, digging slightly into soft flesh and Ignis encourages it with moving a bit faster, rolling his hips more. One move makes him shudder with pleasure. Ravus smirks against his lips, then repeats the movement again and Ignis groans. Damn, that man is a fast learner. 

It doesn't take long before both of them are panting, pleasure clouding their minds and then Ravus tenses beneath him, arching against Ignis. He moans, mouth open and head thrown back. It's enough to send Ignis over the edge - again and it's glorious. 

He finally catches his breath when he is lying half on top of Ravus, who doesn't seem to mind, after they have cleaned themselves with some piece of clothing. Their legs are tangled and they should probably at least move beneath the sheets, but right now it's warm and Ignis feels content, still coming down from his high of adrenaline and endorphins. He doesn't even realise when he drifts off. 

Ignis thinks he cannot have been out long when he wakes up again. Ravus is idly brushing his thumb over the skin on Ignis' back, gently stroking him. He has his eyes closed, breathing even and looks at rest. His hair is a mess, reminding Ignis of a Chocobo. He brushes a few strands of hair out Ravus' face. 

The other man opens his eyes at the soft touch, not really awake. He smiles softly though and Ignis cannot help himself but kiss him. Ravus responds and they kiss more slowly this time around. He moves, shifting his weight so he is hovering above Ignis' and suddenly Ravus moves away, hissing. 

'Everything alright?' Ignis asks, his hand immediately flying to Ravus' waist to steady him. 

'Yes, everything fine,' Ravus replies. He doesn't look like it though, especially as he moves his right hand towards his left shoulder, rubbing it. 

'Have you been hit?' Ignis cannot see a wound, but there has to be something. His hands fly over Ravus' chest, but the other one pushes them off. There is still a pinched look on his face as if he is still in pain, but it is evening out. 

'No, I haven't been hit,' Ravus replies, still rubbing his shoulder. 'It's nothing.' 

'It doesn't look like it is nothing,' Ignis still wants to reach out, gently run his hands over Ravus, maybe assure himself the other one is uninjured. 

'Just stiffness, maybe a bit of a strain, but it's nothing I cannot deal with,' Ravus moves over Ignis and reaches for his phone. He slips off the bed, giving Ignis a rather nice view of his backside. 

'It's early, but we should get ready. I would like to inspect the patrols to the north and south of the city.' Ravus speaks as if nothing has happened, but he casts a glance over his shoulder, 'Will you come to?' 

Ignis moves to stand up as well. He has to admit he feels the fighting from yesterday in his bones, a slight soreness to them. But it feels good, like a proper exercise should, something he hasn't seen a lot in the past weeks. But thinking about inspecting the guards - Ignis shakes his head, 'Claustra will want to have a first-hand account of what has happened.' 

'Good,' Ravus responds and only now Ignis realises how close the two of them stand. Not they have a lot of choice in the tiny bedroom. He has been more than surprised that they fit on the bed, but now standing next to Ravus, feeling the other one's body heat, it's nice. He wants to lean into it, but he isn't sure if it is welcome. 

Ravus slightly turns though and catches his lips in a kiss. Ignis smiles into it. They enjoy themselves, kissing leisurely until they break apart. Breathless Ravus says, 'If we keep doing this neither of us will do what we have actually planned for the day.' 

Ignis nods, then grabs his clothes. In the door he pauses. He doesn't know what comes over him, but he leans back into the room, grins and says, 'Maybe we could postpone it until tonight?' 

Ravus looks at him surprised as if he cannot quite believe his ears, but then he nods, corners of his mouth turning up in a smile and with the slightest bit of blush in contrast to him smirking he says, 'That sounds like a plan.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed - if you did comments and kudos are greatly appreciated. :) 
> 
> The last part is already finished as a draft, but I still need to go over it. Hopefully I will manage that during the week or next weekend at the latest.


	3. Leide

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for taking time in posting this. I wanted to it much earlier, but work (and life) got in the way.

The whole day Ignis spends in a weird state of apprehension of another attack and excitement for the evening. He cannot even entirely pinpoint why. Ravus has been a good friend and flatmate. But Ignis isn't sure if they are more, something else like - well, friends with benefits, boyfriends, partners? He is surprised that he would like it to be more. But it seems illusional to think that Ravus Nox Fleuret, Prince of Tenebrae and Commander of the Niflheim forces is interested in him in more than stress relief. He certainly did not say anything to the contrary. 

He goes home, tired and yawning, but still excited. Ravus arrives after him and they spend a good ten minutes making out against the counter. They have dinner before falling into bed together and then asleep, curled up around each other. 

The thing, it keeps happening. Those moments between the two of them and Ignis enjoys it. He enjoys them immensely, those stolen moments at the start or at end of the day. In public they remain cordially, both of them addressing each other with respect. Ignis can understand it but throws him a bit for a loop. Yes, sure they kiss and have sex - brilliant sex that is. However they haven't talked about it. He is sure they need to, but how to start up that conversation? Besides it might be selfish of him, but he wants to continue what they have and a conversation might do more harm than good. 

It doesn't help that he once again starts to think about Noctis more. Ignis is not even sure why. Perhaps it is because he has found a routine to his days and there isn't uncertainty to them anymore. He isn't in fear of his life every day. Neither is he sleeping in a tent every other day. He works for the government - again - and it pays somewhat. Or at least it's enough for living in Lestallum, eating reasonably well and staying clothed. So he has time to process that Noctis' is not coming back soon. 

His thoughts drift when he makes dinner and he thinks 'Noctis would have liked it' or 'I will need to cut the vegetables smaller so Noctis will eat it'. Sometimes when he reads a report, he automatically summarises it for Noctis. On occasion he wants to call for Noctis, questioning whether he has received some document or not. At one point he even finds himself dialling Noctis' phone number to ask him if they needed anything from the market. 

Maybe it is because he spends more time with Ravus. They have started working closely together and what he does reminds him of the things he used to do for Noctis. He summarises reports, cooks and calls Ravus for what they need from the shops. Of course Ravus gives him summaries of meetings he hasn't been to, usually makes copious amounts of coffee for Ignis and writes up shopping lists. Somehow he cannot help himself and weigh both princes against one another. And always when those thoughts come up, he pushes them away. It isn't fair to compare either of them. 

A welcome break appears in his routine appears in the form of Gladio sticking his head into Ignis' office. 'Do you have a moment?' 

'Sure,' Ignis says, gathering up his paperwork for the meeting he has in ten minutes. 

'Good,' Gladio closes the door behind himself, and then drops onto the only other chair in the room. 'Look, I need to talk to you.' 

'Hm?' Ignis frowns as he realises his paperwork is not complete. He begins to sort through it, checking each page until it disappears from his hands. Ignis blinks when looks up at Gladio who is holding his paperwork hostage. 

'When I said, I needed to talk to you, I did not think you would immediately go back to this,' Gladio glares at him. 'Instead I hoped for a conversation.' 

'So, converse,' Ignis says, leaning back and steepling his fingers. He tries to not let it show that he needs that paperwork back. Gladio picks up on his tension, but doesn't hurry in his conversation. 

'Prompto and I are taking a - well, it's not exactly a posting, but we will be out camping and clearing the road east from Lestallum to Cape Calem. We were wondering if you would come.' 

Ignis blinks, 'Why me? Wouldn't you enjoy some time on your own?' 

'We would, but you need the time away from work.' Gladio puts the paperwork back down, but immediately picks it up again when Ignis lunges for it. He mutters, 'Case in point,' then adds louder, 'seriously, Iggy, we are worried about you. You work a lot, sure, but you stay up quite long hours and Prompto pointed out you have a lot on your mind. I tend to agree. You need a bit of time away.' 

Ignis wants to argue, that it isn't that bad, that he is doing well. However that would entail telling Gladio about the real problems he has been having and those are not due to working long hours. It might be easiest to give into Gladio's reasonable demand of helping them out. It would get him away from his thoughts for a while at least. Also he hasn't had a proper fight in while, discounting the daemon attack. 

'Alright, when do we leave?' Ignis asks. 

'I -uh?' Gladio responds, blinking. 'You want to come with us? Without a fight?' 

'Let's say you convinced me,' Ignis says, stretching his hand out for the paperwork, which is handed to him by a confused Gladio. 'Besides, I am looking forward to getting out of the city and some physical exercise.' 

Gladio nods, says his goodbyes and leaves him, just in time for Ignis to go through his notes, discover he has switched pages three and nine, before he leaves for the meeting. 

The meeting itself is a boring as it can be so Ignis minds wanders. He will need to go shopping prior to the trip and he needs to stock up on bandages. Maybe even some fishing line. They could stay close to one of the fishing spots along the river. He is excited and looks forward to spending time with Gladio and Prompto, but there is also a tiny voice inside of him, telling him he is not going to see Ravus for a few days. 

That feeling leaves him odd, unbalanced and he tries to shake it off, but doesn't manage it. Instead his thoughts drift to the fact he needs to tell Ravus he will be leaving for a few days and how the other one will take it. It such a strange thought that Ignis frowns and shakes his head. Claustra asks him what he disagrees on. He needs to clarify it wasn't related to the meeting and then intends to focus on it. 

In the evening he is too fed with his own thoughts to think of something else than to outright tell Ravus he is leaving. Ravus takes it rather well as he is sitting at the dining table doing paperwork while Ignis gathers washable clothing. '-It will only be a week at most. A few of the roads need to be cleared and the hunters are already stretched thin,' Ignis adds. 

Ravus nods, 'Perfectly understandable. The roads will need constant clearing to keep demons to a minimum. It will not be an easy task though.' His face is strangely blank as if he is trying to hide his emotions very hard and it makes Ignis frown. 

'No, it won't be, but this isn't the first time we have fought against daemons,' Ignis replies, while folding a shirt. He adds to his pile of freshly washed laundry. 

'Of course it isn't,' Ravus adds. He seems to want to say more, but presses his lips together and then shakes his head so slightly Ignis is not even sure he has seen it. When the prince speaks, his voice is his usual gruff tone, 'I hope your hunt is going to be successful.' 

Collecting his laundry, Ignis grins. 'I am sure it will be. Anything you need while we are out there? We could bring back a few souvenirs.' 

'From the wild - like what? Leide potatoes, gem stones? Whatever could I want with those?' Ravus snorts. There is a small smile on the corners of his mouth though, which makes Ignis grin broader. He puts a hand on Ravus shoulder as he walks past and says, 'Then I only endeavour to bring myself back whole and hearty.' 

For a moment he has the impression of Ravus' face softening, some of the tension relaxing, but when the other one opens his mouth he remedies that thought. 'It might do you good to be taken down a peg. After all it is no shopping trip to the wilds.' 

'Oh, with Gladio it will be. You should see him - it's as if every plant we come across is a personal friend of his with all the information he can tell us about it.' 

Ravus almost laughs out loud, but turns it into a more dignified chuckle.

~*~ 

Ignis wouldn't have thought the few days away from - well, everything would do him good. But they do. They camp out near the river the first two nights and it is as beautiful as Ignis remembers it to be. During night-time hours they hunt daemons of course as they try to ensure the safety of the road. It leaves them with little to do during daylight hours and so they have a discussion about fishing, which ends in Ignis being the one to settle down and begin to fish while Gladio and Prompto spend more time arguing behind him. At some point they disappear back to the tent to do things Ignis would rather not imagine the two of them doing.

During meals their conversation is hesitant at first as if they don't know what to talk about, now that they are away from civilisation again and don't have meetings to coordinate or any other work topics. They begin to talk more freely. Of course the first one to break the ice is Prompto. 

'You know, Iggy,' he starts, eating a bite of his fish. 'I've been wondering. When Noctis comes back you are going to be his advisor, aren't you?' 

'Most likely, yes,' Ignis replies, but it lacks certainty. It makes him pause, but Prompto continues. 

'I would like to do how that. Being an advisor that is. I mean he is going to need all the help he can get if he wants to rebuild Lucis and I want to do that. And now I have time to learn from the best, so - could you teach me?' 

Ignis looks up from his food. Prompto looks eager - as always - but also determined. Both are good qualities. Granted they need to be put into the right direction, but Prompto is a hard worker. 

'Of course, Prompto,' he says and Prompto brightens. Then he adds, 'Besides I could use an assistant now.' 

'I'll do anything you want me to. Just wait and see. You are going to have the best assistant in the world.' Prompto grins, making a gun with his fingers and winks. 

'I already regret my decision,' remarks Ignis. 

As if bringing up Noctis has broken a dam, their conversation of course drifts towards him. It doesn't hurt. Or rather it is not an overwhelming feeling of guilt, loss and powerlessness Ignis has become used to. It still hurts because he somehow expects Noctis to be there with them and he is not. It's the same with his companions. He sees Gladio sometimes stretching out his hand with spices, hears Prompto make pauses in his stories where usually Noctis would have made a remark and he makes too much food. 

But they begin to talk - at first carefully as if they aren't sure the other ones welcome the reminder of the prince that isn't with them, then more freely, at some point even laughing about some of the stupidest moves Noctis had pulled off. 

Of course they are not only camping, but actively fighting daemons and other monsters endangering the people on the way from Cape Caem to Lestallum. That is one of things they actually have to learn. Fighting without Noctis that is. Ignis is grateful for insisting on fighting some lower daemons because it is hideous how much they have relied on Noctis. 

For some reason they all followed their prince's lead effortlessly. Now, they don't have a leader and it shows. Prompto is even more prone to throw himself into the fray even though he should stay back as a gunslinger. Gladio expects everyone to follow his lead, which in turn annoys Ignis because the shield is also too fond of throwing himself into battle. It leads to him swinging his great broadsword about which once or twice might have actually taken Ignis' head of his shoulders if he hadn't been fast enough to avoid it. As for himself - he looks around more and panics whenever he doesn't see Noctis, which also does not help fighting daemons. 

They manage though. Somehow. But still Noctis is missing. Sometimes it is painful, but it is getting better, especially here in the wilderness with his other close friends who mourn him the same way. Talking about Noctis helps with the grief, which is something Ignis has not expected, but apparently he needs to give Ravus credit for that. Maybe if the prince hadn't been with him during his . . . -well, breakdown, he wouldn't have felt the need or rather would have pushed the need away and down. 

This way he speaks about it with Gladio and Prompto and spends his time fishing reflecting on the time he has had with Noctis. It's nice, especially when he manages to make quite a catch, feeling accomplished. He could always take up fishing as hobby. It's nice not having to buy fish. 

They spend one night in Cape Caem before driving up the next day and he is delighted to see Dustin again. Dustin leads him into the kitchen area of the lighthouse keeper's house and they begin to make dinner while Gladio and Prompto head up to the lighthouse to make sure everything is in working order. 

When he steps into the kitchen area though, he sees a number of small, bluish flowers in small pots on the window still. He pauses before saying, 'Are those Sylleblossoms?' 

'Yes, they are,' Dustin replies. 'I was able to get my hands on a few and now I am cultivating them. After all it would be tragic if the flower of my home country is lost during those years of darkness.' 

'Would you mind -', he pauses before starting again, 'I know someone who would be very grateful if I brought them a Sylleblossom. I fear they miss home rather terribly.' 

Dustin gaze softens and he grins, 'Sure, take one of them. Make sure you water them and they get enough light. If need to be I could give you one of those sun-light mimicking lights we have. They are resilient when not in bloom.' 

'I believe I can get one of those in Lestallum,' Ignis replies, 'No need to further put your plants into jeopardy.' He is almost giddy when he thinks that this might ease Ravus' home sickness. 

The evening is spent laughing and talking with good food and an even better atmosphere. At some point they fall into the beds in the room at the upper level. Gladio and Prompto share, both of them cuddling together and falling asleep quickly. Ignis meanwhile lies awake for a while, watching the moon rise and thinks that it almost feels like it used to. 

Still, he isn't sad when he drives them back to Lestallum, radio on, last rays of sun illuminating their way back. In fact, he looks forward to the small flat at the apartment building, the miniscule kitchen and also to seeing Ravus again. 

He isn't even sure why he is looking forward so much to see his prince again. They have become friends, surely, and then there is the whole matter with having slept with each other, which he still isn't sure about. But he looks forward to Ravus being in his space again, sitting at the small table, paperwork thrown about, occasionally grumbling. He looks forward to cooking and listening to the radio or Ravus asking him questions. And he looks forward to kisses, sex and falling asleep together. 

'Something is different with you, Iggy,' Gladio says from the passenger seat. Prompto meanwhile is in the backseat, dozing and stretched over both seats. Ignis has the feeling the blond stocks up on sleep whenever he can. 

He glances at Gladio but doesn't comment any further. Instead he waits for the other one to elaborate, which he does after a few moments. 

'So, what has been happening in your life?' 

Ignis cannot help but snort. 'Seriously, that how you want to play that? You know what has happened in my life because you were there or saw the aftermath!' 

'I- I didn't mean it like that,' Gladio starts. 'I meant you have been better, happier even and I would like to know why.' 

'Maybe I am happy because I finally have a roof over my head,' Ignis states, 'one that doesn't change every night.'

'Quite frankly I think you are getting laid, but Prompto bet against that.' 

Ignis curses and nearly swerves into the other lane. 'He bet against me getting laid?' he asks when he has the Regalia back under control. 

'Yes, I was in favour for it. So, who is she?' 

Ignis shakes his head, 'I'm sorry to tell you, but it's none of your business. We have agreed to keep things quiet.' Well, not so much agreed to keep things quiet as decided to never speak about it. At all. He is surprised by his sudden want to talk about Ravus, recalling the carefully packed plant on the backseat which Gladio and Prompto both presumed to be some kind of special cooking ingredient. 

'Is it a secret office affair then?' Gladio asks with a glint in his eyes. 

'Not everything is like your romance novels. We decided to keep it quiet, so don't ask me about.' 

Of course Gladio cannot immediately let it go and so Ignis has to avoid answering further questions. At some point the shield stops though. Instead he gives Ignis a smile. 'As long as you are happy.' 

Ignis pauses. 'Yes, for the moment I am happy.' 

They reach Lestallum by nightfall. Ignis wakes his travelling companions up as soon as they reach the city. He parks the car, says his goodbyes and declines the offer of cup noodles, opting instead to make his way back to Ravus and his flat, the small plant in his hand. 

He walks quickly, bag thrown over his shoulders and is thinking about picking up something to eat as he takes a look at his phone. It's still too early for Ravus to be back so he could drop his things off at the flat and make a quick run to the market. 

So he hurries along the streets and takes two stairs at the same time until he reaches their floor. The first thing, which makes him pause is that he only needs to turn the key to open the door, meaning it is not locked. It hasn't happened that either of them forgot to lock it, meaning Ravus is home. 

Ignis opens the door carefully. Looking around he sees Ravus' boots by the door, the military coat hung up and he calls out softly the other one's name. There isn't an answer, but as he makes his way further into the flat, he sees a figure curled up on the sofa. It's definitely Ravus, white hair and all, but somehow it doesn't seem right. The other one looks like he is hurting, artificial limb cradled against his chest and expression pained. 

'Ravus,' Ignis says again, letting his things drop and putting the small plant on the counter, immediately forgotten. 

This time Ravus reacts if rather violently. He shoots up, left arm still close to his chest, eyes alert and mouth opened. He recognises Ignis, relaxes and in nearly the same moment is doubled over again. 

Ignis is at his side, guiding him against the couch and asks, voice trembling slightly, 'What is going on?' 

'Nothing,' Ravus forces out through gritted teeth, 'I thought you were still travelling.' 

'I was - we did make good headway today and didn't want to stop. What's wrong?'

When Ravus opens his mouth to say nothing again, Ignis cuts him off, 'the truth please.' 

'It's - not important,' Ravus replies. 

'It is if it causes you pain!' Ignis knows he should opt for a gentler approach, but he feels that this is urgent. 

Ravus closes his eyes and lets his head hang. 'It . . .,' he sighs, then starts again, 'It's nothing in the sense that it is nothing new. But it has been getting worse.' 

'What has been getting worse?' Ignis asks him as gentle as he can. His hands find their way to Ravus' knees and he runs them over strong thighs. Ravus glances to his left arm, before sighing and looking back at Ignis. He looks tired and pale, almost defeated. When he speaks, his voice is weary, 'I have been having trouble with my left arm. It's hurting and-' he frowns, 'it feels like it is spreading.' 

'Spreading?' Ignis asks, confused. 

'It's - well, I don't know what its power source is, but I believe it might be the same as those of magitek troopers,' Ravus looks down at his arm, pale and worrying at his bottom lip. 'And we know those magitek troopers are powered by the scourge.' 

He glances back at Ignis, who reaches out and winds his arms around Ravus' waist to hug him. After a moment Ravus hugs him back though he only uses his right arm. He leans his chin on Ignis' shoulder, sighing and then relaxing. 

They stay like this for a while. Ignis' thoughts are running wild in his head, emotions and the need to fix it fighting against one another. He thinks about losing Ravus to the Scourge, being turned into a daemon and screaming. He thinks about Ravus dying one day, dropping dead when the Scourge reaches his heart. And he thinks about a long, agony-filled battle against it until Ravus succumbs to it, weak and pale and lying in a hospital bed. These are not options. Definitely not. 

Tenderly he asks, 'Have you spoken with any of the doctors?' 

'They don't know what and how that thing works,' Ravus answers. His voice isn't bitter even though Ignis has expected that. 

The last sentence sinks into Ignis' mind, filters through and then he springs up, 'That's it.' 

Ravus looks at him more than slightly annoyed only to quip, 'Don't tell me you have come up with another recipe.' 

Ignis gives him withering look. 'No, but maybe on the way to Cid I will, depending on how many daemons and creatures there are.' 

'Cid?' Ravus asks, eyebrows raised. 

'Yes, he is mechanic, working from Hammerhead and he is brilliant with machinery, usually weapons though.' 

'That is not exactly a weapon,' Ravus replies, waving his left arm about and grimacing when he moves it. 

'I know, but he is a mechanical genius and he has worked with Niflheim technology so he can have a look at it.' 

Ravus nods, 'Okay, then I will be making my way to Hammerhead as soon as I am able to.' 

'First - it's we and secondly, it's tomorrow,' Ignis says. He walks over to the bag his has dropped and begins to take his dirty laundry out. 

Ravus stares at him, 'We? Tomorrow?'

'Yes, we and yes, tomorrow,' Ignis says from the bathroom while he flings his clothes into the washing machine and then adds washing powder. 'We should have talked about this way earlier. I could have helped,' he adds, leaning back into the living room. 

Ravus flinches then replies, 'You already did by telling me about Cid. I can do the drive to Hammerhead on my own.' He stands up, moving over to the bathroom. 

Ignis turns, washing machine running, 'Yes, you can drive there on your own, but you don't need to. I am coming with you.' 

'But you just arrived back . . . here,' Ravus finishes the sentence as if he wanted to say something else, but Ignis doesn't dwell on that. 

He says instead, 'And I don't mind leaving the day after I arrived. After all I use to live on the road, so I am coming with you.' He straightens up as he says the last words and looks directly into Ravus' eyes. Something softens in them and then the prince leans forward and their lips press together in a soft kiss. They break apart and Ravus looks stunned, before he manages a soft 'thank you'. Then his expression turns cocky as he says, 'Since we are leaving tomorrow, we should get to bed early.'

Ignis leans forward to give Ravus another kiss, but the other man smirks, moving away 'Meaning we should probably go to sleep in different beds. Besides I need to take care of someone to replace me for the next days. Have a good night, Ignis.'

With that Ravus vanishes, leaving Ignis standing in their bathroom and staring at the wall. Well, he has things to unpack, clean and re-pack until tomorrow morning. He should get started.

~*~ 

The next morning they get up as usual, but they take their time. Ignis makes breakfast like usual, but also makes them both lunchboxes and prepares food for the way to Hammerhead. Ravus joins him after he has finished in the bathroom. His hair is wet and he is slipping coffee while packing foodstuff. He looks better, Ignis thinks. Still, if he is honest he can see the pinched eyebrows, the thin lips pressed tight and the occasional flinch whenever Ravus moves his left arm wrongly.

At the breakfast he suddenly remembers the small potted plant and curses, springing up from the table. 

'Everything okay?' Ravus asks, puzzled by the sudden reaction. 

'I forgot I had something for,' Ignis replies, making his way over to the kitchen counter, turning his back towards Ravus and shielding the plant from view. Unwrapping it, he breathes a sigh of relief. The Syllveblossom is alright, nothing a bit of water wouldn't cure and in no time it will back to its beauty. 

Ignis turns around and holds the small plant out. The expression on Ravus' face at first is one of shock, eyes widened and then he stands up, looking at the small plant. He doesn't take it from Ignis' grasp, but instead closes his hands around it, gaze soft with disbelief, warmth and sadness flickering across his face. Then he smiles at Ignis, actually smiles, even though it is filled with sadness. 'I didn't expect to see one of them again. At least not for a while and yet- I don't know how to thank.' 

'Don't - it's a gift. Albeit it comes with the obligation to take care of it.' 

'That I will be doing,' Ravus finally takes the plant, giving the pot a once-over. 'We should take it with us.' 

They talk little after that conversation, but again it is their usual routine. The only exception proves to be the small potted plant Ravus throws fond looks at. What isn't usual is leaving with their bags and walking towards the main road where Ignis has parked the Regalia the day before. They pack the car, the small Syvlleblossom finding a nice place in the cup holder for the back seats where it is protected from wind, but still getting enough sunlight and air. Ignis makes sure they have enough food while Ravus checks out the camping gear with a slight frown. 

'It will be more than enough for the two of us,' Ignis says. 

'I know - I didn't realise you travelled with a table, four chairs and a tent. It's quite a lot.' 

'But thankfully it fits,' Ignis walks to the front and gets into the driver's seat while Ravus sits down next to him on the passenger side. Glancing at him Ignis sees the prince could do with a break as well. Of course he is still good-looking, but there is something worn and weary about him. He hopes it is just pain from his arm, but after everything it could also be the long hours Ravus has been putting in. Maybe he should have asked if Ravus wanted to come with them when they went on patrol to the west. 

The sun is barely above the horizon when they set of from Lestallum. Ravus pulls out his phone and spends some time one it while Ignis drives. At some point he turns on the radio, enjoying the calmness he feels whenever he drives. The roads are empty. Few people drive in the early hours if at all. The cities prove to be safer for the moment. Humming along to the radio, he enjoys the road and the sun, from time to time tilting his head back and enjoying the warmth on his face. 

It gets closer to noon and he is getting thirsty. He is about to ask Ravus is they still have some ebony, but as he looks to his right, the prince has fallen asleep, eyes closed and breathing even. With a smile he turns his eyes back to the road and continues. They make good time. Even so they will need to stop. The question is whether they have to stay at the Coernix Station in Duscae or if they manage it to the Prairie Outpost behind the border in Leide. 

Ignis needs to slow down when they reach a creature crossing and Anaks are using. The animals gallop along, not interested in the car, but in the green on the other side. How are they going to cope with the darkness, Ignis wonders. 

The slowing down of the car wakes Ravus, who has sunk against the side of the car, almost curling into himself on the seat. 'What?' he asks, voice quiet and rough from sleep. 

'Anaks ahead,' Ignis replies. 

Ravus yawns. He blinks and then sits up straight again. 

The last of the anaks pass and Ignis starts the car up again. Next to him, Ravus reaches for the box and takes an Ebony out, which he hands to Ignis. Then he takes another one for himself. 

'I didn't ask how your patrol went,' Ravus says. 'Also, I apologise for falling asleep on you.' 

'I don't mind - Noctis used to fall asleep in the car all the time. But yes, patrol went well. It was good getting out of the city. I should have asked if you wanted to come as well.' 

'I wouldn't have come. I vividly remember the last time I was staying close to Prompto and Gladio,' Ravus replies with a fake shudder. 

'Yes, it made me take up fishing.' 

Ravus almost chokes on his coffee and coughs. After he has calmed down, he responds, 'Fishing? Did you catch something?' 

'Actually I did. I was surprised myself. Apparently watching Noctis for hours paid off.' 

Ravus gives him a side glance, which Ignis isn't sure how to interpret. But he doesn't comment on Noctis, instead saying, 'Are you planning to drive to the Prairie Outpost or are we stopping earlier?' 

'I believe we will be able to drive through to Leide. It will give us more time in Hammerhead.' 

They fall silent again, driving along in Duscae. Ignis takes in the scenery, which is as beautiful as it has always been. The green plains are rolling with creatures grazing on it and catoblepas moving around slowly in the lake. They drive past the petrol station and Ignis checks his watch. They should be able to make it. 

As they drive through the checkpoint the surroundings change towards the drier climate of the Leide region. He can almost taste the difference in the air - everything is dry and dusty, settling on people and objects while in Duscae a warm wind remained, bringing freshness and cold with it. It isn't long after they pass the checkpoint they need to turn off the road, driving towards the Prairie Outpost. 

Ignis is surprised to see more lights then the last time they had been there. People are actually standing guard with weapons drawn as well. He parks the Regalia while Ravus gets out, speaking with the woman manning the JM market. He comes back after a few moments just as Ignis is unloading the car, 'They said there is no one using the haven tonight so it's all ours if we want it.' 

'Great, then let's set up camp.' 

Setting up camp turns out to be more difficult than Ignis thought. He hasn't exactly been paying attention whenever Gladio set up the tent and now the two of them are standing in front of a pile of rods and flysheet. 

'What do you mean - you haven't set up a tent before?' Ravus asks, staring at Ignis. 

'I am usually preparing food,' Ignis replies. He squats down and begins to pull apart the things they have. 

'I still can't believe you have been camping for all those month and never learned to set up a tent.' 

Ignis thrust two rods at Ravus, 'These two definitely go together.' 

Ravus looks at him, holding up two identical rods, 'Are you sure?' 

'No, let's try a different pair,' Ignis answers, handing Ravus another rod. He hesitates, but then decides to share with Ravus, 'You could say I never at-tended construction.

The prince chuckles before he replies, smiling, 'As long as you tend to it now.' 

Ignis looks up to him. He hasn't realised how much he cherishes Ravus smiling, but somehow he looks lighter, eyes sparking and hair falling into his face, giving him an almost boyish appearance. That he is amused at Ignis' pun makes it even better. Shaking his head he focuses back on setting up the tent. 

After making camp, Ignis starts with dinner. Ravus helps him, cutting vegetables and quickly they have a nice stew going. Dinner is at first quiet, both of them enjoying the silence and looking up into the stars. 

Ravus breaks it first. 'Do you think when Noctis comes back he will manage to banish the Starscourge?' 

Ignis looks up surprised, 'It's what we have to believe, isn't it?' There is lull in their conversation again. This time Ignis break it. 'What brought this on?' 

'I have been thinking about travelling. I didn't have much time for it, but it is something I would like to do,' Ravus doesn't meet his gaze. Instead he focuses on the fire. 

'I've been the happiest travelling,' Ignis responds, 'I mean despite everything we did have a lot of fun travelling around, helping people and fighting monsters. How about the two of us travelling together after all this is over?' 

'I would like that,' Ravus says. This time he looks up, smiling at Ignis. Ignis smiles back. 

They spend some more time sitting underneath the stars, quietly, each of them dwelling on their own thoughts. He begins to drift off, tired from the long drive and it is only when Ravus shakes his shoulder, he sits up again. 'The dishes still need to be done,' he murmurs, but Ravus stops him. 'Let's do them together in the morning. The drive to Hammerhead isn't long.' 

Ignis nods. He yawns again, realising how tired he is. He follows Ravus into the tent where he strips off his clothes. Suddenly Ravus is there, one hand at the side of his neck, tilting his face until their lips meet in a soft kiss. 'Thank you for coming along,' the prince whispers, their mouths only inches apart. 

'If you put it that way, it is my pleasure,' Ignis says returning the kiss. He nuzzles against Ravus, his hands coming around the other one's waist. Another soft kiss is placed at Ignis' temple. 'Come on, let's get you to bed.' 

Together they settle down for the night. Ignis lies down, turning towards Ravus, who scoots a bit closer, pulling a blanket over the two of them. 'Sleep well,' the advisor mumbles, already half asleep. He nevertheless hears the answer of 'You too' and feels a kiss on his forehead.

~*~ 

Waking up in the morning is happening slowly. Ignis isn't even sure why. Usually when he sleeps in a tent he is awake from one instant to the next. This time is different though. Maybe it's because the morning is not cool and nice, but freezing and uncomfortable. He is still rolled up in blankets and his sleeping bag. It's quite comfortable and for a moment Ignis thinks about drifting back to sleep. But they need to drive and so he forces his eyes to snap open.

For a moment he looks into a blue and a purple eye, focused thoughtfully on him. Ravus' expression is soft, unguarded and he is watching Ignis with deep contemplation on his features. It isn't the only emotion on his face, but the most prominent one and Ignis is about to ask if something is wrong when the thoughtfulness vanishes. Instead he catches glimpses of sadness, desire and something softer, but that is gone even faster. He isn't even sure if he has seen it. 

'Good morning,' Ignis mutters and Ravus grumbles, burying himself deeper in the blankets. Ignis chuckles softly, then stands up as best as he can in the tent. The morning air is even colder, especially where it reaches skin. He shivers, but reaches for his orderly pile of clothes and gets dressed. 

Outside of the tent he starts to stir up the fire, then starts to go through his morning routine and makes breakfast. He is about to make eggs when Ravus comes out of the tent, buttoning up his coat. The cold air doesn't seem to faze him. 

They eat breakfast in silence, watching the sun rise. He enjoys the quiet. Out on the plains he can see anaks, he can hear birds and feels temperature rise slowly. Before long it will be hot, but right now the chill of the night is receding and it's pleasant. They begin to pack their things and then they are on the road. 

Thinking earlier about the heat, Ignis is grateful for the airflow from driving. Ravus turns on the radio as soon as they are on the main road and leans back. He doesn't fall asleep, but Ignis can tell he is distracted by the way he looks around and his fingers are drumming a rhythm on the car door. 

They don't drive as long as the day before and Hammerhead comes into view around noon. It's hot now, the suffocating heat of the desert in full force and Ignis tilts his head up into the sun for a brief moment. After all they don't for how long they will have it. 

Cindy is as always her warm self, welcoming them though expressing more happiness at seeing the Regalia again. They exchange a few pleasantries which ends in Cindy promising him to give her gal a nice clean-up. 'After all, it's good to see her again.' 

'Of course. Where is Cid?' 

'Oh, the old man is where he always is, just go through to him,' Cindy drawls, eyes already on the car. 

Ignis begins to walk towards the garage and Ravus falls into step beside him, eyes curiously scanning the garage and the people milling about. Admittedly there are more, Ignis realises. Quite a few cars are parked, there are hunters on the edge of the perimeter and there are even a few tents set up next to the caravan. 

Even the garage isn't an empty space. On one side apparently a few hunters have set up a small base of operation, judging by the map. There are quite a few of them milling about and working on their weapons. 

Cid is not exactly where they have become used to him, but even a bit further back working on a weapon, which he sets down as soon as he realises who is approaching him. 'Good to see you, it's been a while. Though if you come for the weapon, Prompto's already fetched the gun.' 

'I know,' Ignis replies. 'We have come to you because of something different - even though it still has to do with machinery. This-' he motions Ravus' forward 'is Ravus Nox Fleuret, Ravus, this is Cid Sophiar.' 

Ravus steps forward, extending his right hand and shaking Cid's. Cid on the other hand is already looking at the prosthesis and nods towards it, 'That's an interesting piece of tech you got there.' 

'Ah, yes, we have come to talk about this.' 

'Well, let's have look,' Cid is not taking only a look, but begins to question und prod Ravus' who tries to answer as best as he. Ignis' mind drifts, tired from the drive and warmth and he yawns, leaning against the counter. 

He should probably head outside and enjoy the sun, but he sits down and observes how Cid works while the prince looks less and less amused, judging by the deepening frown. Finally Cid steps back, 'Alright, I made myself a picture. So, there is good news and well, some bad news.' 

'Which would be?' Ravus asks. He grimaces as he flexes his arm. 

'Well, it does run on daemonic energy and I think the growing influence of the Starscourge is hurting you. I can repair it but-' and here Cid sighs, 'it's going to need a different energy source. It will be possible to use the magic inherent in the Caelums. So, if you have a Crownsguard like the young Ignis here you have access to magic. But it will be cancelled out by the daemonic energy if we simply pour it in. Some parts will need to be replaced and those replacements will not be easy to come by.' 

'Where can we find those?' Ignis asks, already feeling like Ravus and he will spend more time out off Lestallum as they originally planned. 

'That is the thing. You will need titanium, also called the metal of the titan because of its strength. It's only been found in the Balouve mines. It looks silver, but is much sturdier.' 

'The Balouve Mines?' Ravus asks with a frown. 

'Yes, they are south of here and have been known for their rare minerals,' Ignis responds. 'We have been there in search of a royal arm, which we found, but it's been a hassle. Mostly goblins, but there also lived an Aramusha.' 

'Tough bastards,' Cid interjects. 'You might want to stock up on potions and phoenix downs. Only Astrals know what lives there now. And here,' he turns to his work bench, opens a box and gives Ravus a vial filled with a strange liquid. 'Be careful with this and above all wait for a few moments after applying it. Best if you wash it off before taking the metal in your hands. It should dissolve anything that isn't titanium though.'

'Well, we are going to find out,' Ignis says, looking at his watch. If they hurry they could make it to the mines shortly after sunset even if they do a bit of shopping. 

Cid nods, 'I'll be waiting for you. Safe travels.' 

Ignis gives him a wave, pushes himself of the counter and makes his way towards the entrance of the garage. 

A moment later he hears footsteps and Ravus catches up to him, 'Wait.' 

'What for? If we gather our supplies now we will be able to make it to the mines at nightfall.' Ignis marches on towards the supermarket and checks his wallet. The amount of money he has will be enough to stock up on curatives. 

'Wait,' Ravus says again. This time there is a hand on his shoulder and he is shoved around to face an enraged prince. 

'Once more, why wait?' Ignis replies, brows furrowing in irritation. 'We can be on our way in less than five minutes.' 

'You should stay here.' 

'I am not going to stay here while you climb down into the Balouve Mines.' 

'But you don't need to come,' Ravus spits out. 

Ignis' jaw drops, 'Seriously? I don't need to come. Well, if I don't need to come, let's see how you get there without a car. Of course I am coming.' 

He pushes past Ravus, anger suddenly rampant. Stomping to the supermarket, he fumes silently. What does Ravus think he is? His chauffeur? His personal butler? The nerve of that guy! 

Ignis isn't exactly paying attention as he grabs what he thinks they are going to need. It could be a bit more potions than he usually would have bought, but with his temper still flaring one of them is going to need it even before the mines. 

The clerk rings him up and he strides back to the car, letting their provisions drop into the back. Ravus is already sitting in the passenger seat, lips pressed tightly together. Ignis doesn't give him a second glance, instead starting the car and driving of the Hammerhead compound. He is pretty sure Cindy waves at them, but doesn't turn to check, focusing on quelling his anger. 

The drive to the Balouve Mines is spent in tense silence. Ignis focuses on driving, on keeping the needle exactly on the speedometer, not one bit faster in attempt to calm down. It's silly, being this angry over such a comment, but he cannot help himself. He hasn't come with Ravus to simply drive the other one back and forth. He has gone with Ravus to help. 

If he is honest with himself, he isn't only angry. He is also disappointed and hurt. In the time they have spent together Ravus had never treated him like anything less than equal. He has been treated as someone very capable of defending himself, someone that could be depended upon, but never taken for granted. He pushes those thoughts aside, hiding them behind his still blazing anger. 

With the last sunlight they manage to arrive at the mines. As always they loom dark and dangerous in the darkness ahead and Ignis feels a shiver run down his spine. He isn't as bad with dark and small places as Prompto but that doesn't mean he likes them. In silence they pack their bags for their descent down. Ignis takes a pair of torches out of the glove compartment and hands one to Ravus', who gives him a nod. Together they walk towards the entrance of the mine. 

They take the lift down as far as they can as because Ignis cannot remember seeing anything silver the last time they went down into the mines. At first the mine is cold, especially after the hot desert air outside. But as the lift descends, it gets warmer. It doesn't help with chill creeping up on him though. The mines are never enjoyable. It is silent as well except for the creaking of the lift, which stops as soon as they reach the bottom. 

They are plunged into darkness except for their small light and Ignis feels the layers of stone above his head more acutely than before. 'We will have to head towards the royal tomb - they did digging there. Maybe we will find titanium there,' Ignis says, only to break the silence. 

Ravus replies, voice hoarse from disuse, 'Lead on.' 

Their light isn't strong, barely penetrating the darkness a few steps ahead. Even though Ignis has an additional torch it is barely useful. Adjusting the straps of his back with the curatives, he walks on carefully, already half-way reaching for his daggers to let them materialise at a moment's notice. Behind him he hears Ravus adjust his sword, shifting it slightly and probably putting a hand on the handle as well. 

There is nothing though. It sets Ignis on edge because he isn't used to hearing nothing. In Lestallum there had been people, in the wild there had been animals. Here the only sounds he hears are their footsteps, their breath and his wildly beating heart. Ravus walks closely behind him and Ignis is despite their fight grateful for it. After all Ravus will watch his back. 

They finally reach the big, open area where they met the Aramusha, which now lies empty. It doesn't sit well with Ignis. The room is open, much too wide and Ignis has been sure there would be enemies - at least some imps they hadn't caught the last time they went through, but the mines are empty. 

'We will have to look around here - if we find something, chances are it is here,' Ignis states quietly, weary of disturbing the deafening stillness around them. 

'Alright.' 

They don't split up, but they drift a few feet apart, looking at rocks, trying to find some sign of the silvery metal. It isn't until Ignis reaches a particular dark niche. He feels movement in the air as if there is a breathe coming through here and he takes a closer look around. There is something off about the whole area, something he hasn't felt the last time they had been here. 

Ignis reaches out and lets his hand drift over the stone, looking for anything different. It feels warmer than the other parts though. 

'Ravus,' he calls out. Behind him hears Ravus turn. Then footsteps coming closer. Ignis tilts his head towards the other one. He is about to remark about the difference in the area, but Ravus' expression suddenly changes from blank to alert, he opens his mouth, his eyes wide and focused on the beam on the ground. 

Ignis eyes snap down and he sees what he hasn't been paying attention to. The ground is cracking where he stands, indicating he has found an opening to deeper levels. He opens his mouth to say something but in the same moment the ground collapses beneath him. 

The noise is deafening after such a long silence. Rocks and ground crumbles underneath him before falling. He sees Ravus' face, pale with his mouth opened to shout something Ignis doesn't hear. Throwing himself forward doesn't help as the ground cracks further and then he is falling. 

Ignis drops his torch. He summons the daggers to his hands and rams then in the stone in the hope of breaking his fall. His first try slips, useless as it doesn't find anything to bury itself into. A second try finally manages to embed the dagger into the rock itself and it slows his fall considerably. Rocks and dust rains down on him. He tries to press himself as close as he can to the rock face, but fails as a rock hits his shoulder and he drops deeper. 

He doesn't fall too far, but debris rains down onto him and he curls into a ball, protecting his head. He waits for it to pass, heart beating in his chest and tries to keep his breathing as even as possible. Finally there is nothing falling down on him anymore. He breathes in and promptly starts to cough. 

Looking around, he realises his torch is still intact just as the light he wears on his clothes. In the beam of light he sees rocks and not much else. Carefully he begins to uncurl himself from his position, moving slowly to avoid straining any breaks and injuries he might have acquired during the fall. The only place, which feels numb is, his left shoulder where a rock hit him earlier. 

'Ignis!' the sound is harsh in the quietness of the cave. Ignis looks up. Above him, roughly seventy or eighty feet, stands Ravus on the ledge where he dropped down, torch shining directly into Ignis' eyes. 

Shielding them, Ignis calls out, 'I appear to be fine.' 

Above him he hears Ravus mutter something, but doesn't understand, 'What is it?', he calls back. 

'Are you safe?' 

Ignis grabs his torch and looks around. It appears he is at the bottom of a chasm between two different rock formations. At the on side there is even appears to be an exit to deeper levels. He calls back up, 'Yes, there aren't any enemies here. There even is a passage to the deeper, untapped parts of the mine. We could find titanium there.' 

'Wait for me - I'm going to look for some rope to get down there,' Ravus calls back and Ignis hears footsteps at the top. It gives him time to sort himself out. Surprisingly there isn't anything else except his shoulder and a couple of bruises. Maybe not even that. He reaches for his bag of curatives, hoping for a potion and then freezes. The bag is where it is supposed to be, but the feeling is wrong. Ignis points the torch at the bag and has to hold back a few choice curses. Apparently in the fall the bag had been crushed, either by his body weight or by falling rock. He takes a look inside but everything is smashed up and the phoenix feathers are drenched. Emptying it out, he puts the bag down and makes sure that it wouldn't get in the way in a fight. 

He hears Ravus' footsteps, rustling above before rope drops down from above. A moment later Ravus follows, expertly making his way down. He looks tense as he steps away from the rope and towards Ignis and is about to reach out when he pulls himself together. 'Are you really alright?' he asks instead and Ignis nods, 'I am - though I don't have any potions or elixirs anymore. Oh, and the phoenix feathers are drenched as well because I fell on them.' 

'You fell on them? There are no glass shards, which could have cut you, are there?' Ravus asks, again moving his hands up as if reaching for Ignis and then dropping them. 

'I'm fine though I would prefer if we start searching for the titanium. There,' he points towards the end of the chasm, 'seems to be a way forward.' 

Ravus nods. He opens his mouth as if to say something but then closes it again. Instead he follows Ignis without any further words. 

It's almost a tunnel though it isn't man made, Ignis thinks to himself, observing the walls. It's very easy to follow pass and only Ravus needs to watch his head on occasion. At first Ignis doesn't realise it goes downwards, but then he does, especially as he begins to see different stones and metal cropping up. 

It also grows brighter the further down they walk, the tunnel slowly becoming basked in glowing blue stone. 'I've never seen anything like this,' Ignis says in awe, forgetting he should be angry at Ravus. 

'I've only read about this in history books - apparently some rocks are imbued with magic naturally. The old wall of Insomnia has been built from rocks like these,' Ravus states. He lets his hand drift over some of the stone. 'It feels like magic.' 

They walk further and suddenly they standing in the middle of huge cavern, partly filled with water on one side. All around them is the strange blue glow, almost pulsating, but here it is intermingled with other minerals and even metals. 

'I wish Prompto was here so he could take a picture,' Ignis whispers. Ravus only nods, speechless. 

'I'm sure we will find some titanium here,' he adds after a moment. Stepping into the cave, they realise their steps are loud, the echo of the chamber carrying its sound. Both of them have their eyes on the walls of the cave, looking for silver flashing in the light of the blue and their torches. 

As if they have agreed to it, they drift towards different walls, looking and staring at the minerals. It isn't until Ravus calls out softly, 'I've found something,' that Ignis turns around. He makes his way across the chamber, footsteps loud in the otherwise silent room. Indeed Ravus has found something. It's silvery, looking different than silver though and as Ravus pours some of the vial over it, the stone around it starts dissolving. The lump of metal stays though. 

Ignis breathes a sigh of relief. 'Seems like we have found our metal.' 

'That's true,' Ravus says, then looks around. Walking over to the water he makes a cup with his hands and scoops some of it up before he lets it drop over the titanium. It sizzles and smokes, but the latter evaporates quickly. 

Ignis isn't even sure what makes him look around. Maybe he has seen something in the corner of his eyes when Ravus squatted down again next to the metal, maybe it is instinct. Nevertheless he looks around and then up.

Above him he sees something crawling out from a space in the ceiling, something they had not looked at before. It's a dark, glooming shadow with eyes, pincers and Ignis heart drops. 

'Watch out,' he calls, pushing Ravus out of the way, just as a beam of concentrated light is about to hit them. Ravus tumbles to his side, but not into the concentrated beam of light. Ignis doesn't have time to look if he is alright because now the Deathclaw has dropped to the ground, miasma oozing out of it like black smoke and air becoming difficult to breathe. 

Immediately he switches to the lightning daggers, recalling the vulnerability of the Deathclaws to the element. The Deathclaw clicks menacingly with its pincers and then throws itself at Ignis. 

Ignis moves aside, quickly thanks to the lightning and then it is on. The creature is merciless and even though he tries to stay behind it he is not very successful in landing hits. He doesn't see Ravus, hopes the other one is alright, but at the moment he is dodging, parrying and counter-attacking. 

The daemon is already starting to ooze more miasma, eyes shining in the darkness, before it launches itself in a lunge again. Ignis is fast, but he isn't fast enough. He nearly manages it out of the attack area though, but then he feels something piercing his leg and he cannot help but scream. He is thrown off his feet, lands hard on his back. His head nearly slams hard enough against the ground to see stars. 

There is flash of light in front of him, shielding him. Ravus is dripping wet, hair hanging into his eyes and military coat drenched, which decidedly not flaring dramatically behind him. It gives Ignis an idea. 

'Get it into the lake.' 

The Deathclaw screeches and another beam attack is focused on them. Ignis pushes himself off the ground, scrambling away and falling over again. It's into the general direction of the water, which is even better so he might be able to help Ravus. 

Looking back he sees the prince luring the monster to the water by moving slowly and backwards. 

It gives Ignis a moment of admiring the cold, calculating look on Ravus' features when he battles, the movement of his blade more reminiscent of a dancer than a fighter. 

The Deathclaw attacks with its pincers again, lunging forward and Ravus roles beneath the attack and away. The daemon stumbles forward into the water and Ignis yells, 'Attack it with lightning!' 

Then he plunges his own daggers into water, releasing the electricity into it. Ravus understands him, sprinting forward and unleashing white, purple lightning into the water. The scream of the Deathclaw is loud, almost shaking the ground around them and it tries to get out of the lake, but isn't able to. Finally with a note that pierces through Ignis' soul it dissolves into black miasma. 

It's quiet again, only Ignis' heavy breathing and then footsteps and then Ravus is beside him, 'Are you hurt?' 

Ignis still feels shaken from the Deathclaw dying throes and doesn't respond. Instead he tries to take inventory of his injuries, of his feelings and his overall state. 

There are hands on him, padding him down and Ignis brushes them off, only they return and finally he manages to get a hold onto himself, his surroundings and the hands on him. He looks up, staring into Ravus' face, which looks pale with wet hair everywhere. His breathing is laboured, but he looks fine if panicked. It isn't a word Ignis would usually use for the prince, but right now the other one is biting his lips, his brows are drawn up with his eyes wide. 

Ignis realises the hands he has caught at the wrists belong to Ravus and he releases them. 

'Are you okay?' Ravus asks, voice raspy. 

'Mostly,' Ignis replies. He doesn't feel too good and now discomfort actually registers. He moves to sit up and pain shoots through his leg. With a groan he falls back, but then gets up again. Looking down he wishes he hadn't. His trousers are torn, revealing mangled flesh underneath from which blood is pouring. 

'Oh,' he says, and then turns to Ravus, 'Do you have any potions left?' 

Ravus looks at his leg as well, growing even paler if that is possible. 'No, I didn't. When you shoved me into the water I needed to let go of it or it would have dragged me down.' 

Sitting up, Ignis inspects the wound. It doesn't look too bad, but it is still bleeding heavily. With a look at his other trouser leg he summons his dagger and proceeds to cut it off. Ravus seems to understand his intention and helps him to remove it before bandaging the other side. 

'Can you stand?' the prince asks.

'If you would be so kind and help me up,' Ignis replies. Ravus springs to his feet before pulling Ignis up as well. Standing isn't a problem, especially if he doesn't put any weight on his foot. However as soon as he puts weight on it, pain runs through him. He inhales sharply, nearly falling over. 

Ravus is there in an instant, arms wrapping around him and though Ignis wants to say it is enough, je can manage, he doesn't. Ravus holds onto him, mechanic arm wrapped around Ignis' waist while the other one cradles the back of Ignis' skull, pulling him close against a wet chest. 

Ignis hears a shaky inhale and then another deliberate exhale before Ravus moves away. 'We should get you out of here.' 

'Yes. Though you might want to grab that lump of titanium. After all it is what we came here for.' 

Ravus flinches, then he walks briskly through the cave, gathers the titanium and puts in his military coat. He comes back to Ignis just as quickly, but this time his face is closed off and determined. 'I will get you out of here,' he states before slinging Ignis' arm over his shoulder and then begins to lead him back towards the cavern's entrance. 

Each step hurts, but they make progress so Ignis shouldn't complain. Instead he balls his hands into fists, hoping the pain will get better. 

'Are you alright?' Ravus asks as they have made their way across the cavern and are starting their uphill battle back towards the explored parts of the Balouve mine. It grates on Ignis' already strained nerves and so he snaps, 'Yes, and will you stop asking me that? Aside from the wound at my leg I am fine. I am not some damsel in distress.' 

'No, you aren't a damsel, but you are in distress. I should have insisted you stayed behind.' Ravus' expression is unreadable, a blank mask and that upsets Ignis even further. 

'Why should I have stayed behind? I am more than capable of looking after myself,' he grinds out, colour rushing into his cheeks. 

'I know. But you shouldn't have been hurt,' Ravus' voice is tight. 

'It's in my job description to get hurt!' Ignis states as factual as he can. 

That is what makes Ravus stop, turn towards him and spit out, 'That's what the shield is supposed to do, not you. You are just an advisor.' 

'No, I am not just an advisor. I've been taught to look after Noctis and myself since I was old enough to understand duty and under that falls protection as well.' Ignis is short of punching Ravus. He has never been this upset with Noctis, but for some reason Ravus' attitude infuriates him beyond belief or reason. 

'Okay, it is your job. But your job is to be smart and not get into situation like this.' 

'There aren't many situations like this. What is a situation like this anyway?' 

'Stuck in a cave and injured because my past mistakes. You shouldn't have accompanied me.' 

'You know,' Ignis starts, gritting his teeth against the pain and the anger, 'You should think about why I wanted to accompany you. Hint - it wasn't because of some sense of duty.' 

'Why else would you want to go with me?' 

'Because I care about you, you bloody oaf,' Ignis shouts the last bit. His breathing is heavy. His arm is still around the other one's shoulders and they are still close. 

Ravus stares at him, then starts laughing. Or sobbing. Either way it's a bit too close to hysterical for Ignis' comfort and his anger begins to simmer down. 

'Ravus?’ he asks carefully. 

The man shakes his head, finally pressing a hand in front of his mouth to stifle the sounds, but not quite succeeding. It takes another three deep, deliberate breaths for Ravus to calm down and when he finally he does, he looks exhausted and tired, but strangely even a bit happy. 'I didn't want you to come because I care about you too. You might have realised I don't take the thought you getting injured because of me too well. And now you are hurt because of me and I don't know how to deal with it.' 

He moves closer, exhaling and leaning his forehead against Ignis for a moment. 'In fact I might not only care for you deeply, I have fallen in love with you as well.' 

Suddenly Ignis throat is dry. His heart is hammering in his chest and yet he feels as light as a feather. The anger vanishes in a puff of butterflies in his stomach. A smile starts spreading over his face. Ravus loves him, echoes in his thoughts and the realisation of how right that sounds hits him like a sledgehammer. 

'You love me?' he asks. It comes out filled with wonder. 

'Yes, I love you,' Ravus repeats. 'Sappy as it may sound now.' 

'No, sappy would have been if you compared our love to some stage play where both lovers die at the end,' Ignis replies. Then he realises he should tell Ravus something else as well. 'I wouldn't have helped anyone on this mission.' 

Ravus raises an eyebrow and Ignis adds, 'Well, maybe I would have helped because I would see it as an obligation, as my duty. But I with you - it . . . I wouldn't have done this. I came with you because I wanted to, because it was you who needed it help. Because, well . . . I love you too. It isn't as eloquent, but I can blame it on the injury and stewing in my anger.' 

Ravus chuckles softly, then kisses him, slow and as if they have all the time in the world. Ignis wraps his arms around Ravus neck before kissing back, equally slow. They break apart when they threaten to run out of air. Ravus looks at the way ahead of them. 'We should get going. As much as those mines revealed about us, I rather not spend any longer in here than necessary.' 

They begin to walk again - or hobble in Ignis' case. The pain should get worse but Ignis' is still on cloud nine. Who would have thought love made for such a good pain killer? 

But there is still something nagging at him, something bugging him and so he asks Ravus, 'When we get back to Lestallum would you mind if I tell Gladio and Prompto about our relationship, that is if you want to continue it?'

'If I want to continue it? Of course I do and I don't mind people knowing about us. I thought you didn't want to make this relationship public knowledge.' 

'Perhaps we should have talked after having sex,' Ignis muses. 

'Might have been a good idea to do it before sex,' Ravus adds, slight smile playing around the corners of his mouth. 'We are talking now though. And chances are good there still sex in the future.' 

'Indeed,' Ignis chuckles. 'I will not be affectionate with you while on the job though,' he adds after a moment of thought. 

Ravus grins, 'I would have been surprised if you had been. You are a professional after all,' he grows solemn again, 'I also apologise for my words earlier.' 

'Your words let us to this, but I nevertheless accept it. Thank you.' 

They make their way into the chasm and Ignis looks up, 'This is going to be difficult though.' 

'I can get up there quickly enough and then pull you up,' Ravus says with slight worry on his features. 

'Let's just hope the rope will withstand that,' Ignis replies. Ravus is reluctant to leave him, but finally he nods. Giving one last pad on Ignis' shoulder he reaches for the rope and scales it. 

Ignis half-tempted to comment on the nice view Ravus is offering, but then the prince is already climbing over the edge. Reaching out for the rope, Ignis calls out, 'I could try to climb it.' 

Ravus' head appears above the opening. 'I can pull you up. Just secure yourself with the rope.' 

Ignis does as he is told, and though it cannot be easy, Ravus somehow manages it. He is panting though as he pulls Ignis up over the edge. 

The rest of the way through the mine is exhausting for the two of them and the pain is growing too. When they finally reach the lift, Ignis isn't quite sure, who is leaning on whom, but he is supporting some of Ravus' weight as the lift finally creaks to a hold on the top level. 

He has to admit he has lost any sense of time he might have had in the mines and so stepping out into the heat and sun of the desert is a pleasant surprise. Leaning his head back, he enjoys the sun. Then he looks at Ravus, which causes him to chuckle. Ravus white coat is dirty if halfway dried, his face covered in dust and the other man is frowning at the strands of hair he does see, which isn't white anymore. Ignis knows he doesn't look much better, not one bit in fact, but Ravus looks more put out by it than anything else. 

The drive back to Hammerhead is bumpier than Ignis would have liked. Ravus isn't used to driving a car with manual transmission, which shows. He is almost desperate enough to ask Ravus to turn left towards the Longwythe Rest Area, but Ravus has already turned by then, nearly cutting off another car. He holds onto the car door handle discreetly while they make their way towards Hammerhead. 

Finally they drive onto the Hammerhead compound and Ignis has rarely been so grateful to arrive somewhere. The sun is already setting, painting everything in brilliant hues of orange. Cindy waves at them and calls Cid, who also comes out to greet them, eyeing the titanium. Ravus gives it to him and Cid disappears into the garage, assuring them he will have everything ready in the morning.

Cindy leans against the car, admiring it as usual. Ravus gets out of it, but halts and asks, 'Would you mind waiting with Ignis, Miss Aurum? We have run out of elixirs and Ignis needs on.' 

Cindy's eyes widen, 'You are hurt?' 

'It's nothing an elixir can't fix,' Ignis replies. 'Go ahead, Ravus, even if Cindy isn't waiting with me, I will be fine.' 

Reluctantly Ravus makes his way over to the shop while Ignis remains sitting in the car. Cindy stays as well, gently running her hands over the side. 

'Sometimes I believe you feel more powerfully about the car than about us,' he jokes, opening the car door. He moves so his legs are out of the car and sighs when he is able to settle comfortably. 

'Considering what a beauty she is, you don't compare,' Cindy grins. She frowns as her eyes fall on the backseat cup holder, 'I didn't know my darling grows flowers.' 

'Not any flowers though - Syllveblossoms,' Ignis replies, smiling at the small plant in the back. He checks the soil and lifts the small plant up. It appears to have enough water though they should water it in the morning. 

'I'm not sure if it suits her,' Cindy gives it a critical look. 'If you want to keep the plant in the front I could rig something up.' 

'I believe Noctis would have a fit about that.' He grimaces as another wave of pain hits him, 'Better keep her in this state.' 

The mechanic looks worried out of a sudden, 'You are still okay, aren't you?' 

'Yes, it is only a scratch - a deep one, but I will be okay. After that you can have her all to yourself.' 

Cindy laughs again. She is about to comment, but then Ravus appears, elixir in hand. He breaks it on the wound. Immediately the pain lessens, the elixir only burning slightly as it acts as a disinfectant and even that vanishes, leaving only a tingling sensation and a slight soreness. It will most likely scar, but Ignis can live with that. 

He stands up and though Ravus is there, he doesn't need to lean on him. 'The camper van is empty as well and we can stay there,' Ravus says. 'I already paid.' 

Ignis would have preferred a real hotel room, though the bathroom of the caravan does its job. Ravus lets him go first and Ignis enjoys the hot water running over his body. As he steps out of the bathroom, the prince is waiting. Ravus gives him a small, tired smile as they pass each other. 

His garment is hanging over the bench, still dirty, but brushed off. Ignis gather both garment and his clothes before making his way outside towards the washing machine. He puts the washing on, already dreading getting up later to hang it up. As he straightens up, Takka stops next to him with two brown bags. 

'Heard you got injured,' he grunts and gives them to Ignis. 'This is a thank you for procuring those catoblepas steaks for me. They have been a real help.' He gives Ignis a pat on the shoulder before leaving him with delicious smelling food.

Ignis sets up dinner inside the caravan, somehow not very keen on the outside world. Ravus steps out of the bathroom, wearing only black shorts and a hooded jacket with the sleeves pushed up. Ignis lets his eyes wander over Ravus' frame, over the strong, muscled legs, sinewy arms and jaw, where there is a bit of a stubble. 

Even though he lets his eyes wander appreciatively over Ravus, the actual hunger he feels is bigger. They eat in silence, both not quite remembering the last time they ate and the food is good. It's a bit greasy, but the meat tastes good and the potatoes are filling. Ignis finishes before Ravus does. He observes the other one, who is eating the last of his fries and he feels arousal slowly building up. 

Ravus stands to gather the bags, but Ignis catches his hand. He moves up towards the prince, tilting the other one's head down for a kiss. Ravus makes a soft sound of surprise, but readily responds, his arms coming towards Ignis' waist. For a long while they simply stand there and kiss, but at some point Ignis gets impatient, pressing closer and kissing along Ravus' cheek and down his neck. 

The stubble tickles slightly, but it doesn't deter Ignis. He places kisses further down and is very grateful for the hooded jacket because he can simply pull the zipper down, revealing pale skin. Ravus leans against the counter when Ignis sinks to his knees. His gasps come closer to soft moans, especially when Ignis pulls the boxers down and uses his mouth. 

He is about to finish Ravus off this way, but the other one pulls him up, smashing their mouths together and says, 'On the bed with you in me.' 

And isn't that an image, Ravus spread out on the bed, cheeks flushed and breathing heavy. Ignis nods before he pushes him onto the bed while trying to get rid of his own shirt. They fall, kissing and touching, becoming lost in the pleasure.

It's almost too much, especially as he sees Ravus biting his lip, eyes rolling back, asking for more, as Ignis prepares him gently. When he trusts into Ravus', it makes the other one moan loudly and he leans forward to silence him with kisses. They move together, Ignis reaching down and wrapping his hand around Ravus' arousal. The image of Ravus' coming undone is enough to send Ignis over the edge as well. 

He comes to, breathing hard and lying across Ravus chest and thinking they should have done this before showering. He tidies them up with his shirt, but they don't manage much more than to move beneath the covers, curled around each other. 

Softly Ignis murmurs into Ravus' ear, 'Love you.' 

'Love you more,' Ravus mumbles, which causes Ignis to chuckle. He kisses Ravus' temple before he falls asleep.

~*~ 

In the next morning, Ignis is woken by a ringing phone, which doesn't stop. He groans, groping for it on the counter, finally finds it, nearly drops and then flips it open to say, 'Scientia.'

'Finally - wait, why are you answering Ravus' phone?' Gladio's voice rings through his head and Ignis pulls the phone away from his ear. Indeed it is not his phone. 

The phone is plucked from his hand and Ravus puts it on loudspeaker before replying, 'Because we had sex last night. What do you want, Amicitia?' 

The sound at the other end of the line is much higher than Ignis has ever heard Gladio make. It's somewhere between shock and surprise and makes Ignis snort with laughter. Ravus grins at that. 

'Sex?' Gladio asks on the other end, still shocked. 

'Yes. So what do you need from me, Gladio?' 

'I just wanted to know where you are. And if you have taken the Regalia.' 

'Yes, we are in Hammerhead with the Regalia. We had some business to take care off.' 

'I don't want to know that. But when you will be back?' 

Ravus opens his mouth, but Ignis is faster. 'Probably a few days. Call us if there is anything important, but otherwise we will come back in a couple of days. Anything else?' 

'No, not really, have a nice day. Both of you.' 

'Will do. You as well,' Ravus cuts the call and then puts his chin on Ignis' shoulder. 'Why did you say we would take a couple of days?' 

'Because you said you wanted to travel. We will take the long way back to Lestallum.' 

'But-' Ignis softly kisses Ravus' lips. 'If Noctis is allowed to travel and dawdle, you are allowed as well. Let's go to Galdin Quay, the Whiz Chocobo Post and then drive back. It's only a few days and who knows how long the darkness will last. Still going to protest?' 

Ravus replies with a kiss, 'No. But we should probably only make plans after everything goes well with the arm.' 

'Everything will be well. We should speak with Cid though.' 

They get ready for the day, packing and then meeting with Cid in the garage. He is smiling and grinning. 'The titanium you brought me is exceptional. It is already infused with magic and therefore it should work quiet well. How about you go and buy something or talk with Cindy, Ignis?'

Ignis opens his mouth to protest, however Ravus shakes his head, 'It's fine.' He follows Cid, leaving Ignis at the front of the garage. 

Only now Ignis feels anxious that something could go wrong, but then again it is Cid they are talking about. He walks over, does his shopping and stocking up on potions and elixirs, he talks briefly with Cindy, who also assures him everything will be fine. Then he spends his time talking with Takka about recipes, who thankfully indulges him. 

Cindy comes around noon into the diner. She leans against the counter and says, 'So, Cid tells me he is finished, same with the Regalia and Ravus is waiting with my beautiful girl. Don't worry,' she adds. 'The car is just as fine as boyfriend is.' 

Ignis sighs in relief. He says his goodbyes to Takka and Cindy, before walking outside. Indeed Ravus is sitting on the bonnet of the car, legs crossed at the ankles, hands supporting his upper body and face in the sun. The prosthesis doesn't look that different, except the metal is shinier and more bluish than purple. Ravus' expression is relaxed, worry lines eased and he only opens his eyes when Ignis steps stop next to him. 

It's strange to see two blue eyes looking at him, but in a good way, Ignis decides. He takes another step closer and Ravus moves forward, spreading his legs so Ignis can step in between them. He opens his arms as well and hugs Ignis around the waist pulling him even closer and Ignis sighs, carding his fingers through white hair and returning the hug. 

It feels good, but it is not simply feeling good. He feels loved and appreciated. His heart is safe and sound. For a moment he hopes Ravus' feels the same, but then he smiles. He doesn't need to hope. He is sure Ravus feels the same way, especially as Ravus moves back a bit, looks up at him and his expression is soft and open. There isn't any pain, any apprehension and it's so good to see the other one like this. 

They kiss - instead of passionate it's lovingly and Ravus' smile grows. 

With a sigh though Ignis moves away, but Ravus' arms remain around him. 'Everything went well?' 

'Yes, no pain and it works perfectly. Cid tells me it will take a few days till I am used to it. And if not I can return at any time.' 

'That is good news,' Ignis replies, 'We should get going though if we want to make it to Galdin Quay before the sun sets.' 

'Galdin Quay?' Ravus looks up to him, squinting slightly at the sun. 

'It is tempting - you and me on the road, camping,' Ignis replies. 'We could camp at the haven on the beach. It's lovely. Or stay at Galdin Quay. Definitely make a stop at Whiz Chocobo farm. And the lighthouse. I should really show you the lighthouse.' 

'Sounds good,' Ravus' arms tighten and Ignis hugs back, tugging Ravus' head under his chin. The weather is great and they don't have to be back in Lestallum. At least not that quickly. It will do them both good - a few days of rest, interspersed with checking in with old friends. 

'Either way, let's get going,' Ignis murmurs. 

This time Ravus doesn't stop him from leaving their embrace and gets up as well. They get into the car and Ignis drives off the Hammerhead compound, honking once in response to Cindy's wave. He shifts gear, then reaches out and Ravus takes his hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that's that for now. There might be a sequel in the works, which is set ten years into the future after Noctis comes back, but it's not written yet and the story outline is also in the works. I apologise for any mistakes there are. Englisch is not my mother tongue. Anyway, comments and kudos are appreciated :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading (at least I assume that's what you did if you reach the endnotes). Comments and kudos are appreciated.


End file.
